The Power Within
by Razor V
Summary: When the world seemed bleak and hopeless after the androids destroyed the Z fighters, a brave soul with nothing to lose steps up to save the world from total extinction, but what happens when he meets Videl? Only time will tell. M rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 The Journey Begins

**Author's Note: **Obviously I'm not as new as I said in the beginning, but I still feel like a stranger to all this to some degree haha. Wow, I can't believe I'm activating this project after so long of prolonging it... I feel really proud of myself. In my view, what's started must be finished and I pushed this far enough. Also if you were interested, the picture was made by TempestVortex.

**Warning:** This fanfiction will contain explicit scenes and disturbing images, that's why it's rated M, you have been warned! But if you don't believe me go on and read. :P

**Disclaimer:** I may not own DBZ but that doesn't mean I can't write about them. :3

**The Journey Begins**

Weeks passed since he had found the rundown apartment. Although it wasn't much, the supplies were sufficient enough to satisfy his needs. His stay, on the other hand, was anything but pleasant due to his slower than snail-paced recovery. Days would pass and drag till he passed out in exhaustion. Impatience and insanity were his newfound friends. Without the help of the senzu beans, he was left to the prolonged wait, even with his Saiyan blood.

Fortunately, he wasn't alone or he would've succumbed to insanity quicker. The storms looming over the desolate city was there to accompany their friend. Relentless as they were, they held their grasp upon the city, with each passing day only getting worse. Mobility was rendered useless as he had to sit and wait for his wounds to heal. He could hear the rain rhythmically drumming their bodies onto the streets commemorating the once populous area. It was amazing how much danger surrounded the world. With the amount of cruelty, he guessed the idea shouldn't be much of a stretch.

Danger lurked at every corner with shadows concealing their fiendish smirks. At any given moment, a person could vanish off the streets never to be seen ever again. For the most part, the androids were the ones responsible. But they were not the only ones.

It was basic human instinct to kill and take what others had in great abundance. Resources became an issue as the supplies ran scarce. Gangs formed and groups conglomerated, killing each other for their selfish need to survive. Only those who had maintained their morals and sought for justice held these gangs in check. But even they succumbed to corruption at one point or another.

Thunder roared belligerently shaking the foundations of the already tenuous city. Lightening, its partner in crime, whipped the streets and houses with devastating electrical bolts. It shocked anyone foolish enough to challenge them. However, this all went unfazed by a somber teenager who sat by the window resting his cheek upon his palm. His eyes trailed off into the distance in hopes of distracting himself from remembering the past. The boy was known as Son Gohan.

It was years after the android invasion with 17 and 18 wrecking havoc upon Earth, blasting anything or anyone who crossed their path. Too long ago was the memory and too painful it was to reminisce any of it. Year after year, Gohan would go from his hiding spot and tackle the menace in hopes of their demise. The years of fighting however, had not been so kind to his physical attire; his innocent face was molded into a deathly grim one that caused people to jump when looked upon. His eyes, once the symbol of shimmering purity, were now dull, devoid of energy, promising death, to any that dared approach. To the people he was their savior, their last line of defense, their last hope.

He heavily sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, as his charcoal eyes disinterestedly roamed over the violent storm outside. His mind was elsewhere however, trapped in horrific memories that were antiquated, yet still raw in the young teens' mind. He could still remember with awful clarity, as his mentor and Vegeta took their last breathes in West City…

**Flashback**

_"...Look out Gohan!" Piccolo screamed, pushing the eleven-year-old youngster out of the range of 17's blast._

_Time seemed to slow down at this point. The concentrated beam tore right through Piccolo's chest, and ripped from his back effortlessly. He stood for a second with a terrified expression, staring down at the hole, before falling to his knees and collapsing._

_The expression on his face was one of sheer horror._

_"Nooooooooooooo Piccolo!" Gohan cried, dashing towards his mentor and good friend with tears flowing down his bruised face. He crouched down to his level and grabbed him, his hands trembling as the purple blood continuously flowed. Piccolo blinked up at the boy and forced himself to smirk in the boy's direction, but the amount of pain he was going through, prevented him from twisting his mouth any further._

_"Gohan...I'm...not gonna...m..m..ake...it...p.l..ea..se.." Piccolo coughed out purple blood._

_"No Piccolo you can't die!..." Gohan cried shakily, tears falling nonstop from his eyes. "We need you...I need you...please Piccolo!... Not you too...first...it was Yamcha...then...Tien..then...Chiaotzu... and..even...Krillin..." Gohan sobbed while pushing his tear stricken face into his mentor's blood stained shirt. Piccolo was helpless to do much but shake his head sadly at his young friend._

_"I...ca.n't..." He stammered breathlessly "...T..Ta..ke...ca..re...of...you..rself...kid.." he forced himself to get the words out, blood splattering out of his mouth. And with his last ounce of strength, he reached out and patted Gohan's head affectionately. With one last smile, his eyes expanded with pain and then went dull._

_"P..P...Piccolo..?" Gohan's voice quivered as he picked up his head from the shirt when he could no longer hear a pulse. Using his small hands, he began to shake his mentor awake with pleading eyes. "Piccolo!" he shouted, more tears running down his face, and as realization of his loss sunk in, something in him snapped._

_A gush of pain and rage induced power suddenly engulfed him. "PICCOLO!" he screamed to the heavens, as deep within his depths a burning power erupted, and in the blink of an eye the once onyx eyed, black haired youth was suddenly enveloped in golden flames. His body radiated with intense heat, as hot current of electricity coursed through him. But as quickly as it came, its power was too much for his untrained body to handle, and in an instant, he blacked out altogether, unable to withstand the form._

**End Flashback**

A single tear formed in his onyx eyes and made its journey down the side of his cheek, leaving behind a trail of sadness in remembrance. Ever since then, he had nightmares all throughout his childhood with no one but sadness to comfort him.

Life spiraled southward since that day, with all his friends and comrades gone, he had to endure yet more pain because shortly after, his mother died of cancer and loneliness. She had not taken the news of Goku's death well. Nothing seemed right or even justified after that; there were simply too many deaths and too much pain.

He could still hear his friends' cries of agony as each of them were blown away by those fiends. Shutting his eyes tightly and clenching his teeth together, he restrained from exploding.

"It's just not fair! It should've been me!" Gohan bellowed to no one in particular. The nightmares not only haunted him in his sleep but during his waking hours as well.

The one troubling fact was how he had survived the android encounter. That is until he exchanged words with Bulma. That's when he learned that the Prince of all Saiyans had died valiantly in an effort to save him, the last protector of Earth. That was the last straw. After that he went to attack the androids day and night, and even though he kept losing each and every single time. He had nothing left to lose but his pride after all.

"_Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Vegeta…..they're all gone!"_Filled with renewed anger, Gohan slammed both his fists on the window ledge that he was previously leaning on with such force, it wrecked right through the floor.

Frustrated for breaking yet another ledge that he replaced, he stood up sending his chair into the wall with the same fate as the window ledge. Ignoring the problem and pain, the teenager began massaging his temples to calm himself down.

_"Come on Gohan, let it go, you survived for 4 years like this, now does not make it any different than the others. That's it let the pain flow out."_Breathing out his frustration he looked around the apartment that he was now accustomed to calling home.

Gohan had all the necessities a man would need to survive by himself. Then his gaze stopped all together when it hit something all too familiar.

Looking sadly to the side at the nightstand where a picture was taken, too long for him to remember, the gang with their smiling faces and goofy expressions stood. His eyes traveled a little to the right where his father stood with too prodigious of a smile.

_Dad…why did you leave us….especially...ME, your own son...just when we needed you the most._ His eyes welt up at the memory with tears again dripping from his eyes. He left the room in haste to get his mind off of the old haunting and traumatizing memories.

Every so often he would wonder around his rather run-down apartment while in the state of recovery. He knew the derelict building was only temporary, but it served its purpose when he came back bloodied. The fights almost always left him wounded and depleted of energy. Even though he knew all the rooms by heart, he checked and rechecked the organization of the rooms to see if anything was stolen. Not that he needed to, but it kept him occupied.

Usually on a rainy day, he easily sensed thieves with rags barely covering much of his body, snooping through the house in an attempt to find any valuables. But instead they always came face to face with Gohan. The intruders tried threatening him with nothing but a spreader or sometimes if they were lucky they were equipped with a gun loaded with two or three bullets.

It was futile attempt however as Gohan's power had far surpassed them. He was partially alien and human after all. He would make them leave with a puff of ki here and there. It was simple enough to scare them off. But even for his tough and aggressive attitude, he still gave them a small portion of his food and pointed to the nearest safe center. Those were the lucky ones however…

As he searched each room he was surprised to find, that on this day, not a single thief or person had taken it upon themselves to break into his apartment. With a nod of appreciation he moved to the front door tying his sash. His healed body was sufficient enough for another beating. Swinging the door open he was met with the fierce wind and rain, twisting and swaying outside. He stepped out onto a puddle of water that had formed near his door, and scanned the area. The skyscrapers that greeted him was the all too familiar ruins of what was once known as Satan City.

Every time he took a look around this city, it seemed to be worse off than the last, almost as if it was aging, just like his own haggard appearance. Rain poured bucket after bucket of cold water onto his still form from the pitch dark sky as if blaming him for the dwindling population, but he just stared at the buildings hanging onto each other indifferently. He shook his head slowly as if to disagree, and blasted off into the skies to begin his routine check for survivors.

Along the way, he just couldn't help but slow down, even though he had fought and almost died by the hands of the mechanical fiends, he just couldn't see why anyone would want to torture people like this. It was meaningless and completely irrational. After a while of flying, he halted and descended upon the street looking suspiciously right and left.

The appearance of garbage and ruble laying scattered throughout the streets intertwined with mangled vehicles was indeed a sickening sight. It was far from a picturesque scene. He couldn't help but feel a chilling sensation run up the length of his back. His face slid into a familiar frown as he began to walk, searching under and over debris.

Cautiously stepping over a severely bent light post, his attention was suddenly caught by a mysterious sound. It was the sound of something creaking back and forth repetitively.

Gohan stopped mid-step and whipped around, immediately falling into a fighting stance as he carefully surveyed the scene.

_Hmm…what was that? There's nothing over there but a destroyed store._Narrowing his eyes he stealthily crossed to the suspicious building and laid his back up against the wall holding his breath.

With speed that could surpass human comprehension, he jumped through the hole in the wall only to see a battered helicopter with its propellers snapped, wheels bent at angular directions, and the back of the helicopter missing entirely. Relaxing a bit, he moved over to the helicopter to see if anyone was inside.

He examined the cockpit, but it was smashed by a rather large slab of rock. Shaking his head, he tried for the cargo side but a foul smell made him pause in hesitation. He slide the door open to reveal a gruesome sight. The walls were tainted with smears of ash and soot in a combination of distressing black.

But that didn't seem to faze Gohan; instead it was a woman protectively holding onto an infant on the floor, with both of them barely recognizable due to the severity of their burnt flesh. The burn was bone deep, and the corpses were well into decomposition, with flies and worms clinging close by.

In addition there were also other unidentified bodies, some split in half and others with missing body parts. Not one soul remained alive.

Gohan shut the passengers' door sadly. The horror of what he had just seen coupled with the pungent smell of rotting flesh was enough to make him vomit. The scene was like any other he had encountered, broken bodies and burnt flesh. But no matter how much he faced, it was never enough. The fact that he couldn't do a thing about this was eating him up.

"…Why?" he whispered devoid of any happiness. The silence quickly answered him unfortunately. Not a sound was heard, just the wind blowing dust into circles and leaves trailed behind them closely. _"_DAMMIT! I was late again! WHY!_" __G_ohan bellowed with each syllable pronounced in animalistic anger. He could feel the familiar anger mounting within every fiber of his being. He knew the helicopter was downed years ago by the sign of rusting metal, but just seeing death reminded him of what he could've prevented. Death after death, he would've thought that he get use to the gruesome sights by now.

He clenched his fist till blood trickled down his hardworking hands.

"Where are those bastards…those damn bastards!" He growled demonically. I'll show them once and for all who they're really messing with!"

Then as if answering his call, two androids appeared both with similar smirks embedded on their faces. 17's face proceeded to contort into a sinister grin.

"Show us, huh? Show us what Blondie?" 18 purred cynically flipping her hair in a mock dare. "You going to show us that big bad bark? Save that for someone who will actually listen."

"I'll rip you to pieces, you asshole!" Gohan retorted dangerously clenching and unclenching his fist to stay calm and level-minded. "You think you can just destroy whatever you want to and not suffer?"

"We can and _will_ do whatever we want," 17 teased with a haughty smirk increasing mischievously at Gohan's deathly glare. Content with his reaction, he settled upon the roof in a comfortable standing position. 18 followed suit with a stoic expression.

Ready to speed into action, Gohan tried relentlessly to remain calm.

"We'll see who gets the last laugh." He spat bitterly digging his feet into the ground.

"Oh, so what are you going to do about it, bad boy?" 18 grinned arrogantly putting her hands on her hips taunting him to make the first strike. "You gonna kiss our feet this time, or bark?"

With his battle-hardened body, Gohan readied himself for the assault he knew would come. He knew he was strong, but these androids were beyond him in every way shape and form.

"_This may be the last breath I take, I only hope it'll be enough…"_

**Author's Note:** And there you have it, the first chapter again! I hope you enjoy. :)


	2. Chapter 2 Pushing Forward

**Author's Note: **Here comes the second round. I put a bit a scene in this chapter as I felt it was needed.

**Warning: **This fanfiction will contain explicit scenes and disturbing images, that's why it's rated M, you have been warned! But if you don't believe me go on and read. :P

**Disclaimer:** I may not own DBZ but that doesn't mean I can't write about them. :3

**Pushing Forward**

The rain intensified tenfold drumming the pavement in ritual-like anticipation soaking the three individuals, readying them before their match. Lightning taking its cue streaked across the sky illuminating the battlefield in pure light. Time seemed to stop till each droplet of water was heard as a timer.

Droplets of water sprayed the trios' faces but went unfazed as the heavy tension proliferated. A droplet of water fell from Gohan's hand and in all its glory touched the ground with a splash of shimmering diamonds. Swiftly Gohan powered up to his maximum and charged with ferocious strength enveloping him in golden flames. With a battle cry tearing through his lungs, the spark of war began.

Shattering the rocks underneath, Gohan blasted into action not wasting any time. "_I have to get the element of surprise."_

Gohan rapidly punched 17 but came up empty. Twisting to the right hurriedly, he was met by a roundhouse kick that connected with his cheek and sent his head whipping to the left contacting perfectly on 18's knee.

Delighted in seeing his pain, 18 grabbed a handful of his golden hair and pulled it up to her face.

"Not so big and bad now, are you? You're just a piece of trash on the streets that no one wants." 18 mused caressing his face.

"Go….to hell!" Gohan scowled bringing a charged blast to her face only for it to be swatted away effortlessly.

"Uh uh uh." She seductively smirked, "That's not how you treat a lady."

Charging up a blast of her own, she shoved it in his face at point blank range sending his body shooting towards a building.

_Dammit! This fight is going nowhere fast, I better try something quick. It's now or never!_

Halting his flight, Gohan blasted towards 18 again and threw a barrage of blasts towards her. But she phased out and 17 replaced her spot while unleashing a powerful left hook to his chin. Having no time to react, he was left defenseless.

Sailing upwards into the sky, Gohan tried to slow down but 17 stopped his ascension by jack-hammering down the saiyan. Bile escaped his mouth as the pain seared through his body. Quickly recovering from his descent, Gohan stopped in mid-flight and threw a ki blast of his own in the direction of 17.

Using his momentum, he sped off towards 18 and successfully connected his fist into her stomach. But it didn't seem to faze her.

Gohan eyes widened in anticipation of the pain that was to come. _"Shit…"_

A grin replaced her bored face and she released a meteor shower of punches to Gohan's face staining her knuckles with his blood. Just seeing the pain she inflicted aroused her with delight. Then with an almighty right hook, the bruised warrior soared off again. It ended with 17's elbow embedding into Gohan stomach knocking the air out of his lungs before flying towards the ground with blinding speed.

Trying to focus on the attack rather than the pain, he cupped his hands together and stared straight ahead.

"Ka….Me….Ha….Me…Ha!" Gohan's blast sailed into 17 but he wasn't able to see the damage it dealt because he was knocked out before it happened.

Before Gohan was able to register, 18's knee ramped into Gohan's back eliciting out a pained cry as he rocketed back to the sky only to stop short by 17's axe kick to the stomach. Not being able to withstand anymore, Gohan ultimately lost consciousness.

Falling like a droplet of rain, Gohan's body slammed into the ground puncturing a sizable crater. His hair immediately reverted back to normal as he was left in no condition to fight. Both androids landed on the outskirts of the crater and crossed their arms over their chests' simultaneously.

"What a pathetic excuse of saiyan he is. Can't even fend for himself" scoffed 18. "He's becoming a bore 17, why not kill him?"

"Where's the fun in that, Sis? If we kill him, there won't be anyone strong enough to challenge us. And he's our only real amusement unless you call your shopping exciting…" scowled 17 coming out of the wave attack completely unharmed.

"You're such a child, 17." And with that 18 shot out followed by an indifferent 17.

**V**

_The abundant trees and grass graced the landscape with beauty so much so that it was incomprehensible. Staring at the surroundings, he was awestruck by harmony of everything. The sky was as bright and clear with a loving atmosphere that seemed too inviting._

_"Where am I?" Gohan asked mesmerized. Frowning that he didn't hear even a whisper, he turned around only to be shocked that he was standing near his home yet it felt so foreign. It was so tempting to just run over there and see if anyone was home. But for some reason he couldn't move._

_Suddenly the door of his home opened revealing his mother._

_"Mom, she looks so happy and healthy" he thought optimistically. She waved at him with a smile, but with desperation he couldn't answer back nor could he run to her. "Why can't I say nor do anything" he angrily yelled._

_Then without warning beams shot from the sky one hitting his mother in the chest and the other exploding in the house. When the smoke cleared he saw all the people that died from the androids; his friends, family, and even the people in the helicopter along with many others in an enormous pile of burning bodies. Their cries for help could be heard as they were roasted alive._

_"Gohan...help us! Gohan it's your fault that I'm dying...Why Gohan...?"_

Yelling at the top of his lungs, Gohan launched himself into a sitting position as he woke up screaming. After calming down a bit, pain exploded in places he didn't even know existed.

"_Damn…even in my dreams I can't be free…"_

Settling back on his back with his energy depleted, Gohan lay uncomfortably watching his surroundings and noticing that the weather had not changed. But what frustrated to no end was the dream.

"Nightmares…" Gohan mumbled distastefully before the thought of the previous battle dawned on him. Closing his eyes with much difficulty he couldn't help but feel helpless that he couldn't take down the androids and end the world of chaos once and for all.

So many innocent people were killed because of them and he blamed himself to the point that he was convinced that _he_ was the one responsible for all their deaths. All those people died and Kami help him if they died in vain. He tried rolling over but his body wouldn't budge.

"_Great…I go out, get my butt kicked, then I'm left in the middle of nowhere…you're a real genius, Gohan…"_

He truly felt pathetic and that he just wanted to die right then and there. But dying wasn't an option, even if it did seem inevitable. With his hand he tore off his amulet that was passed down from his father. It was made with blue topaz and fashioned in a long rectangular shape encased in the hardest known metal. Wrapping it around his hand he always felt warmth within and was glad he'd received it.

He was told by his mother that the amulet had great powers within and helped people in need if someone was in trouble. He laughed at the myth and how ironic it was. _"Some help you've been, stupid myth" _he thought_. _Whenever Gohan held the object though, he definitely felt comfort. Sadly no "great" power came. It still put him at ease nonetheless.

Droplets of rain continued to pelt Gohan's war-stricken body. The crater had began flooding due to the heavy downpour, however it did not worry him in the least. Unblinking he laid in deep thought.

"_Dying…such an easy path, all I have to do is kill myself and it be all over…"_ He shook his head in disappointment at his selfishness. He looked towards his amulet for guidance.

"What should I do dad?" He inquired out loud. "There's nothing left on this planet but androids, death, and a life of misery." The light glowed deep blue making his pain lessen considerably. Gohan could only smile affectionately at the object. "Life can't be this bad…maybe I _can_ make a difference."

Looking more transfixed at the crystal, his determination began to surface and slowly his resolve reformed from his shattered pride.

_"I won't die so that more will have to pay their lives with blood" _he thought with a fixed conviction. Like a senzu bean, he felt his energy revitalize. He could feel strength coming back inch by inch making him able to get up slightly.

_"I will prevail no matter what, that is why people died and I'm still alive. I'm the only one who has a fighting chance, and for that I will revenge for the fallen and wreck havoc on those who dare to make violence!" _With that he painfully rolled himself over which made him nauseous. But with his view set in motion, he forced an arm in front of him and began to slowly crawl out of the crater.

"I won't give up, not now, not ever." He recited repeating it redundantly. Every step encouraging himself that he would free the people from the monsters until he finally was out of the crater. His stomach growled out loud for the first time since he left his apartment.

Chuckling with blood spewing out of his mouth, he continued to crawl until every muscle in his body refused to go any further.

"No...You can't back out on me now body..." He complained trying to reach for another grab but his body buckled and hit the floor with a loud thump.

**V**

"Come on and hurry the hell up already!" demanded the tired officer fidgeting uncontrollably. "Who knows when and where the androids will attack!"

"Calm down! If you keep yelling like that the androids will surely come," the teenage girl scowled before searching through an obliterated building looking through debris for any sign of life.

"But Videl, you know the rules of the Protector, 5:00 PM and we have to haul our ass back out before..."

"Before what?" she loudly interrupted. "Before we let another survivor die because we were _too_ incompetent, is that it? Is that all you care about? Yourself!?" Videl screamed turning to face the officer. By her forced glare, he trembled from the intensity and nearly wet himself.

"Don't you dare give me that lecture about my dad and his damn curfew" she snapped while stabbing a finger on his chest, her face inching closer to the officer. "People's lives come before our own so you better clamp it or I'll punch it shut!" the teenager ended turning away furiously.

She didn't get far before stopping; "But…If you want to leave so badly…then go" the teenager announced with her back turned. And with that she returned to looking. The officer wisely kept his mouth shut and followed. They walked in utter silence catching a glimpse of an animal once in awhile before stopping altogether. Glancing at her watch and at the sky, she continued to survey the area but saw no movement whatsoever. With a heavy sigh she turned around and faced the officer.

Finally breaking the silence, Videl spoke more softly. "Alright, we'll go back to the safe zone, but I want to look around a bit." She turned back to the dilapidated city. "15 minutes tops and if I don't return by then…just leave."

"Are you insane?" he all but shouted, "Your dad would have my head if I didn't bring you back" the officer spurted. "Plus I must accompany you, it's my orders."

"I'm not a _fricken_ child anymore, can't you see that!" Videl angrily backfired. "And moreover I can take care of myself so scram or I'll make you leave."

"But..." the officer tried to add.

"But _nothing_!" Leave _me_ alone!" She firmly articulated with another glare.

Shaking from fear, the officer whipped around and ran off without another word. Satisfied with the outcome Videl turned back to the ruined building and continued into the depths of darkness hiding behind walls and moving stealthily across the street.

"_It's strange…I feel like I shouldn't be here…but at the same time I should…"_

It was nerve-wrecking to say the least, but Videl willed herself forward because who knew if someone needed her help. And with that confirmation, she confidently walked deeper and deeper into the city.

She ran from building to building. Looking right and left she couldn't help but feel like someone was there, just watching her. All the dark windows in the derelict buildings were all convincing of something lurking inside, but she continued to walk on ignoring them.

"_Man, this is too creepy…I need to move fast. Even in broad daylight it's still frightening…"_

It was eerily quiet, too quiet. Then glass suddenly cracked from inside a building which caused Videl to whip out her Glock 17 pistol and stare into the endless darkness displayed in the half sagging building.

A cold breeze combined with the downpour of rain caused her hair on her neck to stand up in attention. Walking slowly towards it she opted to turn on the light on the pistol. Surveying the inside of the building was spooky enough, but she ventured in anyways.

Pointing the light in every direction, she made sure nothing was present. Sighing in relief she worked her way through examining everything from wires hanging down lifelessly from the ceiling to the decimated walls.

_"Hmm...Nothing, nothing at all. I guess I was imagining things." _Videl thought off-handedly turning around and exiting the hauntingly creepy building. _"Glad that's done and over with." _She recited in her mind and turned to head back thick in thought.

"_I guess I'll radio in and explain that there were no survivors and that the area is clean." _Videl thought while pressing her communicator on.

Suddenly from behind a big strong hand reached out and clasped her mouth shut while whacking the gun out of her hand. Caught off guard, she tried screaming and escaping but couldn't. Then two other men appeared from behind some wreckage and grabbed hold of her arms with all devious smirks etched on their faces.

Fortunately, the officer had been following Videl despite her decision to go lonewolf. When he saw her get attacked, he did the one thing he hated most; getting involved.

Jumping onto the skinny man, he punched with all his might in the stomach and went in to attack the second gang member. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough and got hammered onto the ground by the fat man.

Videl escaped her captive's hold by the diversion and quickly knocked the guy behind with a quick roundhouse kick and went to save the officer. Helping him to his feet, she surveyed the gang members individually. There was the skinny man on the ground, the man who had held her, and a man who was too big to move effectively.

She smirked at her fortune. _"Only three guys? Huh, I got this in the bag!"_ Moving in front of the officer, she settled into a fitting position and prepared to show these low-lives who they were messing with.

Charging in, she let loose her fists on the skinny man as he was unable to comprehend the situation. He went down without as much as a shout. He was just too shocked at her speed and power. But as she turned around and began her assault on the fat man, the unthinkable happened.

A loud bang eclipsed the beat up session and Videl turned in time to see the widened eyes of the officer. He stood there for a moment seeming to be utterly surprise at his partner's prowess before he collapsed to the ground. Videl, being in the middle of an attack didn't register his death until her foot connected with the fat man's face.

She couldn't even land properly as her vision settled on the still form of the officer and the bullet wound to the back of his head.

"Davis…" Videl mouthed but nothing was heard. Then her eyes landed on her gun in the hand of a stranger.

Before she was able to react, she was again held strongly by the same man from before. The twig of man and his companion having come back to reality took the opportunity to hold their prize down.

"Oooooo we got a pretty one boss", said the man on the right. He was obese with layers of fat covering his body with no hair and a ridiculous face to go with it all. Though he was kicked in his face, he seemed unaffected.

"It sure beats the last whore we fucked." The man on the left with a skinny figure said smirking at her misfortune. Surprisingly the skinny redhead guy held a strong grip even with the bruises he carried.

"Hey Boss, I call dibs with this chick, I found her first!" said the man from behind her.

Without a word the tall man lowered the firearm. Videl eyed him with hate. He looked well built with black unruly hair and he would've looked handsome if it wasn't for that hungry smirk he had on his face. Stepping in front of the girl he looked her over and then his smirk grew bigger.

"What's a pretty face like you doing all the way here? Hmm?" he asked huskily. He quickly glanced at the unmoving body of Davis. Then back at her with eyes glinting of pure evil. Videl tried to yell in the tall man's face but was quickly reminded of the hand over her mouth.

"Hmm...? What you say? You want me to fuck you that badly?" he asked with eyes gleaming mischievously. "Well I guess your friend approves of me since he didn't say anything."

"Hold her tight boys, I will be the one to take her first, no complaints or else" the leader warned eyeing each one of them.

Pulling down his pant's zipper, it revealed his rather large manhood erupting from its dark cavern. Videl's eyes widened from shock but then grew dark with anger.

"I can see that your just anxious, aren't you." he said with a malicious smile. Taking her face roughly with his hard hands,

"So, shall we begin?" He questioned grinning sinisterly.

**V**

**Author's Note: **And there you have it! Chapter 3 will be posted tomorrow.

Pink Sparkles: I have revised Chapter 1 and tried to make easier to read, hopefully I have done so with that chapter and this one! If you have any problems please don't hesitant to ask! ^-^ And I'm touched that you think my story is good. :DD Well this update is for you. Hope I didn't fail your expectations! :)


	3. Chapter 3 The Stranger

**Author's Note: **Alright, now for round three.

**Warning: **This fanfiction will contain explicit scenes and disturbing images, that's why it's rated M, you have been warned! But if you don't believe me go on and read. :P

**Disclaimer:** I may not own DBZ but that doesn't mean I can't write about them. :3

**The Stranger**

The venomous storm flared on but for some reason it lessened its grip. The rain instead of beating the ground senselessly, decreased in volume letting the droplets of water drift in mourning. Lightning and thunder halted and the inevitable silence followed with the exception for a desperate plea from a certain teenager. For what seemed like the first in months the sky cleared of storm clouds as if to show pity upon the girl.

Videl with all her might struggled to no end. Shifting in every position possible to free herself, but to no avail. Before the leader got any closer, the man behind her strengthened his grasp rendering her immobilized. _"If I ever get out of this I'm going to beat the living shit out of these punks for killing Davis!" _she mentally scoffed. And now with the prospect of getting raped, it seemed her day wasn't going to get any better.

As the leader closed in the gap with that hideous up smirk of his, Videl could only shut her eyes and wait for the worse hoping to Kami to forgive her sins and bad judgments in the past.

"Please anyone! Help me." she screamed desperately as loud as possible but it only came out muffled. Tears continuously welled up and streamed down her face. It was at that moment that she felt her pants along with her panties getting pulled off. Eyes widening considerably with a last ditch effort and with all strength, she yelled for dear life struggling and shaking frantically.

"There aren't anybody here to help you missy, so I suggest you enjoy the ride." Grinning like a madman, the tall man advanced closer and closer till she felt his breath on her.

"Open wide bitch, this one's going to be wild!"

_"Mom, dad I hope you don't have to see this..." _she shamefully whispered.

Strangely enough nothing came, but a streak of blue blinding light. She couldn't tell what it was with her eyes shut so tightly, but managed to see a glint of blue. Storing it in the back of mind for later investigation, she opened her cerulean eyes hesitantly and was flabbergasted. Sprawled on a car 15 feet away was the leader with blood pooling from his head with a hole threw his stomach. The three men looked devastated and confused.

"Hey what gives? What the hell just happened?" shouted the man from behind who quickly let go of Videl and ran to the seemly unconscious leader. Feeling for a pulse, he paled when nothing but more blood gushed out from the leader's mouth. Turning back swiftly, he marched sternly over to Videl.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull, bitch?" he demanded with a menacing scowl.

"The hell makes you think I did anything?" Videl fired back equally confused. The man who had silenced her was now in plain sight. Noticing him more clearly, he was almost a replica of the leader except with rolled up sleeves and a scar running through his right cheek.

"I'm gonna teach you what happens when you mess with the Black Vipers!" yelled the man before sending a punch fixated to her face. But stopped instantly once he saw what was behind her.

With his mouth agape and pointing like a madman, "What the fuck is that!?" was all he could conjuncture up before he too was sent to the same fate as his leader.

This time Videl saw the blinding blue light hit its target sending the man who just threatened her mere moments ago, into a store. He was stabbed from the behind by a sharp pole that rested upon a slab of debris jutting out inside the store. Twitching a few times with blood oozing out, he twitched a few more times before his body went limp.

"Leave her alone", a deep dark voice demanded from behind her. Releasing Videl, they whipped out their guns and shot mercilessly at the freak grinning that it was hitting him. However they paled as they saw the bullets literally bounce harmlessly off the stranger. Like lightening, he flew towards the fat man embedding his fist into the fat man's face launching him towards a wall.

Using the momentum he whipped around and ki blasted the skinny man in the mouth. Noticing that her hands were free, she hurriedly grabbed for her pants. Then she observed the damage, her two captives met the same fate as the previous with the fat man's face embedded into a wall while the skinny man laid in pieces, his head nowhere to be found.

Instinctively she turned around to see her savior only to watch as a charcoal haired teenager about her age in shredded clothes suddenly collapse hard onto the floor with a thump.

Worried Videl ran to her savior to find him sprawled out in a coma-like-state. It seemed as if he was dead by the overwhelming flow of blood gushing out of the countless wounds. Kneeling down to feel a pulse, she was relieved to feel a heart beat but very a faint.

Glancing at her watch she mentally cursed when she saw 9:50 PM displayed. _"Dad's gonna kill me if I come back late again…." _she sighed.

"No, I don't care! I can't let this man die, not like Davis…"

Looking around quickly she spotted a metal roof lying around near a demolished flipped car that now rested against a light post. Conveniently there were wires hanging down from it. Dragging the roof and wires back to the stranger, she hurriedly tried to push the body onto the metal roof with no such luck.

"Jeez what the hell do you eat" she mumbled in frustration before trying again but only to gain a moan from the man.

"Well let's see if this works…." Putting both hands under his back, she tried to lift the massive body.

"No, don't!" the man all but screamed twitchingly. Videl shot back and froze dead in her tracks. But to her utter delight he managed to move himself onto the metallic surface while rolling over.

Surveying his pulse once again she confirmed that he was still unconscious but very much alive. She began tying the cable around the man before turning to her watch. Pressing a few buttons on her watch, communications was immediately established. However it was spastic at best, nonetheless Videl was grateful that it was not damaged by her encounter with the men.

"Chief, I need medical attention at Site 98, pronto!" Videl demanded trying to seem collected while shuffling uneasily.

"I'm sorry Videl, but a medical van just left, you're gonna have to wait awhile" the watch replied nervously.

"Well hurry up! I don't care what it takes, we got a man on critical health and a gunned down agent", she all but yelled. And with that she shut off communications peremptorily.

_"Figures..." _she thought, "_When I need them they can't come and when I don't need em they come racing over."_ Crossing her arms she began seething. Drumming her fingers impatiently she thought the boredom would kill her. Taking a glance at the still body, she examined the man for the first time in detail.

But she couldn't make out any features with the blood splattered everywhere. Her hands trembled at the sight of so much blood. So badly was she shaking that she didn't know where to start first. For Kami's sake, she could have sworn that he was dead by the large amounts of blood that now surrounded him in a puddle. Taking out a capsule, she clicked it revealing a first aid kit.

Wrapping a cloth around each wound and utilizing safety pins, she continued professionally with a courageous face to work as diligently and delicately as possible. Trying to patch up any other wounds that were starting to become infected, she ignored the huge one near his stomach. The man strained his face in discomfort but kept silent. Videl almost vomited when she looked more closely at the man's face.

It seemed like his face was nearly ripped off with flesh hanging everywhere. It was not even intact. It was barely recognizable not to mention that it hardly resembled a face at all. Melted nearly to the bone, it was horrific if nothing else. Trying to compose herself she looked anywhere but his face.

Gently with quick precision, she finished the rather gruesome job standing up but had to suppress a chuckle at the hilarious way he looked with all the bandages._ "Don't you look nice and cozy" _she remarked with a smile. Then she examined a desirable question, _"What could've happened to this man that got him like this"_ she mentally questioned.

"I'll ask him when he wakes up" she unconsciously answered her own question. Then she moved over to the agent and slowly leaned in. She put her head on the man's chest and whispered apologies before hauling him over to the stranger.

"I can't believe I let an agent take the hit for me…" Videl eyed his closed eyelids. "It should've been me, Davis, ME!"

Looking away sadly, she locked eyes on the new man. She couldn't help Davis, but she be damned if she couldn't help this man say alive.

Then she noticed the amulet he was holding so firmly. Even though it was broad daylight, she could see the blue topaz sparkle with life illuminating a light, so pure and alluring.

She went for it slowly but was interrupted by the arrival of a vehicle halting with a screech. _"Finally..."_ she huffed _"took them long enough."_ Arriving after half an hour did not brighten her demeanor, forgetting about the amulet she marched over to the ambulance. Paramedics quickly rushed out and with much difficulty lifted the unconscious man into the back followed by Videl.

"The hell took you guys took so long" she blared sending chills down their spine. "He could've died for Kami's sake", Videl hollered giving them an earful of her mind.

"We're sorry Miss Videl for the inconveniency but apparently we found a group of injured people" a paramedic replied uneasily while quick at work. She let it slide and the rest of the ride to the hospital was enveloped in complete silence.

"_The way he shot those beams…it was just like those androids…"_ Videl glanced at her savior. _"It almost seems he was one of them…"_

Shaking her head at her conclusive statement. _"But I've never seen him before with those monsters…"_

Looking to his individual wounds again, she let her mind take this stranger in._ "Maybe he's an android in disguise…but that wouldn't explain why he helped me…"_

"_Grr, I don't understand you! How were you able to shoot down those men with beams? And what about that levitation!? You strange, strange boy…"_

As the safe zone came into view, the paramedics rapidly got out and with all their might pushed the unruly haired teenager off the metallic roof and onto the stretcher racing to the medic area followed heatedly by Videl.

**V**

Scrambling between machines and appliances the doctor and nurses got right to work putting a stabilizer and checking his pulse. After a while everything seemed to wind down with the man's heart beeping at normal level and his vitals all stable.

Videl being shooed away by the doctors and nurses could only watch helplessly outside the window. _"Hang in there."_ she whispered concerned placing a hand on the glass window.

Pacing back and forth, Videl's mind ran on overload as every now and then she'd peep in the room.

_I wonder who that guy is….._Videl questioned biting her gloved mitt. _I mean he was just lying there…I wonder for how long…but the important thing was how was he zapping those people? And what were those blue lights!?_

Plopping down and crossing her arms in frustration, she glared at anyone that passed her. There were just too many questions she had. It drove her mad not knowing anything and being kept in the dark.

"It's best to just wait and ask…." She murmured leaning her head on the wall and studying the patterns.

It was not until 3 hours later that the doctor finally emerged out of the room with blood staining his white coat. Sitting down next to the girl, Videl woke up instantly at the presence.

"So what's the report Doc? Videl immediately interrogated wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long Miss, but it seems that man will be stable for the duration of the time. And nothing seems to be the problem except that he is still in a coma. You may see him if you wish." With that said he exited without another word. Videl peeked in the room only to gawk at the amount of blood on the floor.

It was like straight from a horror movie, too explicit and unwelcoming.

She walked slowly but stiffly towards the bed where the man with unruly hair lay. He seemed calm but she knew that it wasn't the case because of seriousness of his face. The only sound heard was the humming of the machines and the thumping of her heart. It was just a long day and she was exhausted.

Pulling up a chair and plopping onto it, she continuously stared. _"I wonder who his real identity is, and why his eyes were blue, and what's with the amulet..." _blabbering on and on about the numerous questions she wanted to ask him. But her thoughts were cut short.

All at once the machines rattled insanely, the heart pulse device fluctuating surreal numbers, going off the charts. His body was shaking feverishly and his face contorted from in pain; tears streaming down his stricken face.

Doctors and nurses rushed in checking all the appliances only to become overwhelmed with the results. It was total chaos with people running around trying to find the cause.

"Noooooooooooooooo", the patient yelled, sitting up and grabbing his hair tightly with his hands shaking his head vigorously. Then suddenly freezing, he fell silent and limply fell back onto the bed. It was quiet as everyone eyed the patient uneasily.

That was until the inevitable sound that caused everyone to erupt into panic: the single sound of no pulse.

**V**

**Author's note:** Whew, chapter 3's finished. Hmm, I'll see if I can't just update all the chapters…:P

Mr Blue22: I hope this meets your expectations and your comment is much appreciated. Nothing like a good encouragement! :) I will update soon, don't worry!

Anonymous: This is the typical kind of people I despise, they say "I suck", however they don't even explain how. You have slim to no evidence to substantiate your claim! Unless you can proof me wrong I will not tolerate it!

Pink Sparkles: Thank you for your comment. You always manage to boost my morale no matter what. :D And I'm glad I made to have made it easier. ^-^ Your question was so priceless, haha. I hope I answered your question in this chapter. Hehe :D


	4. Chapter 4 Surviving the Inevitable

**Author's Note: **Reading my notes from three years ago…man I was one desperate man haha. *Shakes head at past-self* Well, enjoy the story.

**Warning:** This fanfiction will contain explicit scenes and disturbing images, that's why it's rated M, you have been warned! But if you don't believe me go on and read. :P

**Disclaimer:** I may not own DBZ but that doesn't mean I can't write about them. :3

**Surviving the Inevitable**

The hospital, as if bursting with flames from every corner and side imaginable was in total chaos. Doctors, nurses surgeons, every possible working inhabitant was going insane with madness. Paramedics rushing with no intension of stopping were bringing freshly wounded patients from any working vehicles into any available rooms. Though the patients who were brought in was usually dead before they were even operated on.

Those that did live screamed of agony echoing throughout every room followed closely by the foul smell of infestation of dried up blood and rotting flesh. Machines and appliances were put into overdrive from constant use from the workers trying desperately to save as many lives as their hands could get on.

Among them was a certain black haired teenager who put his life on the line on several occasions. His heart seemed to fail at the last minute when everything seemed fine and frankly the doctors were going berserk sticking various kinds of needles testing his blood for an answer. But unfortunately their efforts all came up empty-handed.

Videl was shaking and trembling unlike her normal, confident, and prideful self. She had been gently pried off of the patient whose heart beat stopped just minutes ago.

"No...no…don't die on me!" Videl sobbed blatantly holding his hand in hopes of getting through to him." _"If only I got him here faster! I would've saved him! It's like Davis dying all over again!" _

This was simply just too much to take in. The man who saved her from getting rapped was now seemly dying right before her very eyes. The workers had been ejecting blood to the point where she thought that the doctors were just draining it to calm and reassure themselves that everything was all right. But in fact, it seemed far from perfect.

Some of the nurses attempted to remove the girl so that they could proceed with the reviving, but Videl relented pushing them all out of the way.

"Please Miss, you need to leave, this is a critical situation."

"No! I will not leave him! No I will not!" She successfully escaped their grasp but was inevitably pulled out of the room and plopped onto the outside bench.

In the nurses went and as quickly, out they came. But each time the nurses left they carried a bag full of blood. Videl had gotten use to the amount of blood at this point but it still caused her to flinch at the site. So many questions swirled within the depths of her mind that she wanted to ask the stranger but it just gave her a headache.

Giving it a rest and sighing more than usual, she continuously stared at the white wall in front of her. It kept her at ease but didn't stop her repetitive rocking. _"Davis…"_

A nurse in her mid-forties had seen the distressed girl when passing by and felt sorry for her. Returning back from an errand she sat down and placed a blanket over her with a smile.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right," her soft voice hummed before placing a comforting hand on Videl's back.

While this did little to comfort her, Videl did feel a bit better. She kindly thanked the nurse with a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Nonetheless she stopped trembling.

_"I hope he gets better..." _she continuously recited in her mind trying to calm her nerves. Clearly the amount of blood and marred condition of the body had traumatized her. Gazing once again at the white wall that she memorized, she didn't notice the nurse getting up and leaving, but was too preoccupied to care.

**V**

_"What in the world...why can't my body move?" asked Gohan as he tried getting up from his chest only to end up back down on the ground and with even more difficulty then his last attempt. Grunting in frustration, he looked around at his surrounding trying to rid his mind of the immobility._

_Darkness surrounded him with only a dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling of what seemed to be a large hotel._

_"Well isn't this a surprise," remarked 17 standing in front of Gohan's face with a smirk always present. Without warning Gohan's head was snapped to the right with a powerful kick from his foe. Grimacing as he felt blood trickle down the side of his mouth._

_"You will pay for all you've don.." Gohan exclaimed glaring up, but was quickly kicked on his side cracking a few ribs before he shouted in pain._

_"Didn't anyone teach you it's not polite to look away from the person talking to you" scowled a now present 18 with amusement dancing around on her static face._

_"I think Blonde here needs to be taught a lesson wouldn't you say, Sis?" asked with a hint of amusement also welling up in his eyes._

_Without waiting for 18's response 17 vanished only to reappear with a girl with a blurry face screaming and thrashing about._

_"I think this is the perfect object for torture" licking his lips evilly. "I found her snooping around so it's only fair" he replied evilly._

_Then suddenly Gohan was threw up and slammed into the wall held harshly by ki restraints. Try as he might he only could do so much as he felt his energy being sapped away._

_"Shall we begin the violation of this girl as your punishment?" 17 stated more than asked, advancing closer and closer. 18 lazily held onto the girl. Gohan struggled with all the might he could muster, but he couldn't release himself. Going super was not an option since it only consumed energy that he didn't have._

_"Please anyone! Help me!" the girl begged with desperation with visible tears following as 17 was mere centimeters away._

_Something just snapped as he heard those words pleasing words. Breaking every boundary ever known, he felt his amulet shine with raw power. His eyes flared turquoise and he felt immense power. Incinerating the ki restraints, he blasted 17 with a massive beam effectively throwing him off his feet with astonishment._

_"Leave her alone!" Gohan shouted with his blazing eyes engulfed with blue light shifting towards 18. But it didn't seem to faze her in the slightest. Instead she released the girl and sent blast after blast in his direction only to bounce off harmlessly. Flashing out of view he soared towards her smashing his fist into her face causing her to flip backwards. But before he let her go he pulled back her shirt and fired a blast into her mouth effectively making her disappear._

_But as good as he felt with this new power it was starting to slip away. And that's when 17, came hurling forward successfully knocking Gohan to the ground again._

_"You got lucky but I won't let you live this time!" 17 proclaimed with anger raising his fist into the air posed in position ready to kill. But, suddenly he snapped his head towards the girl who was running away. Letting a smirk triumphantly reach his lips, he rose up and went to fetch her back._

_"On second thought, I'll just torture her" before blasting towards the running girl. Returning back, he gagged the girl before setting her down with ropes tied around her._

_"No don't!" Gohan all but shouted trying to get up but failing miserably as his power faded out and he ended up rolling over to a stop._

_"Don't even try to move" 18 retorted seemingly returning from the dead with her foot set firmly on Gohan's chest. "It's gonna take more than a ki blast to kill me."_

_"Oh this is certainly better than killing her" he laughed with evil radiating in his eyes ignoring his sister's reappearance. Licking the girl's neck to see what response it would give. Only to hear the girl scream but was muffled. Gohan too impaired to do anything watched helplessly as the girl was tortured._

_"Why not just kill her?" 18 questioned crossing her arms over her chest with curiosity with a bruised face. "I swear you just love extending the most stupid things."_

_"This is too much fun" 17 stated with a smirk before standing up and grabbing the girl up by the hair. "You're right tho, Sis."_

_"She's becoming a bore to me and fun never lasts so why prolong?" Lifting his hand and generating a blast, he waited until it was the size of a beach ball._

_"Wait until I get my hands on you" Gohan cursed only for the foot on his chest to increase._

_"And with the face you have on I think it's the best solution, don't you?" smiling 17 lowered his hand slowly with his smirk getting bigger._

_"Say good-bye now" 17 laughed manically before incinerating the girl._

_"Noooooooooooooooo" he yelled with pain but was too late as everything blacked out. Struggling inside the dark void he was in, it was difficult to tell right from left because everything was disguised in a blanket of darkness. Finally able to move, Gohan sat up looking stressed out for what seemed like an eternity._

_"Dammit, I let someone down again!" he furiously shouted punching the ground only to go through. Confused he stood up only to bang his head. Cursing under his breath he reached up to see what he hit but to find that nothing was there but a shroud of shadows with emptiness in every direction._

_"What is this place?" he asked unconsciously out loud feeling around with his hands only for it to hit nothing but air. The crystal around his neck then sparkled to life lighting up the area with its vast mystic turquoise color._

_Looking around he found himself standing in the middle of ruins much worse than the world he previously lived in. Taking a few steps forward and occasionally throwing a glance over his shoulder, he began his voyage through the mess of the once glorious city or so it seemed._

_Roots and plant life intertwined itself with the aging buildings but it seems more hazardous than peaceful. Interestingly enough the damage seemed fresh and roughly new. Stopping himself he began to think he was lost after walking for what seemed like hours._

_But strangely the buildings seemed static, each one very much similar to the next. If juxtaposed, one would say they were the same. Then that's when his insanity was beginning to slip away. From a corner of the sky, a maniacal laugh greatly resembling 17's was starting to voice itself following shortly by 18's._

_"Your pathetic as always, Blonde", 17 creepily stated making Gohan's hair stand up in fright but miserably failed to find the source._

_"You can't even fend for yourself, you trash excuse of a Saiyan", replied what seemed like 18's._

_"Why, you couldn't even help that girl even if you had your full power", 17 and 18 continued in unison._

_"You're nothing a nobody", they continuously ranting._

_"You don't know anything!" Gohan spat back venomously but was starting to crumble under the negative comments knowing full well they were true if anything else._

_"You can keep lying to yourself, but we know the truth, you're nothing! You don't even exist", 17 voiced calmly. "Nobody cares about you, that's why they all left. They were just tired of looking after you", 18 replied afterward._

_"Admit it, all the people who you tried to help died and you know the funny part. It's ALL your fault. If anything else you shouldn't be blaming us, but yourself", announced the androids._

_"No stop!" screamed Gohan in defiance. "You're the ones who did this to me, it's your fault"_

_"Stop kidding yourself, you're the one who gave us the sole purpose to be born. It's your fault for existing." 18 remarked "And to top it all off, you are the main reason for so many deaths and torture. Because you were born that's why they suffered the way they did."_

_"It's all your fault" the two androids replied in harmony repetitively "It's all you fault."_

_"No! You're wrong! It's...not!" Gohan yelled clutching his ears shut. But to no end did the ranting stop. It even began playing it his head as well._

_"No! No! No! No! No!" __Gohan tried convincing himself continuously with tears raining down from his face. "It's all your fault! All your fault! All your fault!" The androids chanted._

_"Stop! Make it stop!", he yelled desperately trying to get the voice out of his head. Then suddenly as if answering to his call a voice perks up._

_"It's okay, Gohan", said a voice so angelic and calm that made him stop yelling and crying altogether. The ranting stopped for a minute replaced just by the calm and soothing voice of the stranger._

_"Just follow the light that sparkles with no end and it will lead you to salvation", said the heavenly voice before fading away._

_"Wait! Don't go! What do mean!" he cried out but too late, the voice was gone, swallowed up by the darkness. Sighing sadly, he stood up with his head bowed. That was until he laid his charcoal eyes upon his amulet shimmering brightly._

_"You think you could just escape?" asked 18 from the depths of the darkness._

_"You're trapped here for eternity!" 17 finished with a laugh._

_With his head rising and following the bright line directed by his necklace, he noticed a tiny white glimmer far away._

_"We'll see about that." Gohan spat before walking towards the light._

_At first, he was hesitant. But as he neared it, the light began to proliferate bigger and wider. Nearly at top speed, he ran like never before gaining hope the whole way feeling the warmth and freedom surround him._

_The voices of 17 and 18 discouraging him to go on in the background, faded as he sprinted towards the light. Now flowing with sweat from his body and muscles pleading with him to stop and rest went unheeded as he raced towards what he deemed as hope and a way out of this hell hole._

_With the light so near and filled with adrenaline, he pounced full force with both his arms extended out._

**V**

**Author's Note: **And there you have it, Chapter 4! Woo I'm on a role!


	5. Chapter 5 Love At First Sight?

**Author's Note: **Chapter 5, here we go.

**Warning:** This fanfiction will contain explicit scenes and disturbing images, that's why it's rated M, you have been warned! But if you don't believe me go on and read. :P

**Disclaimer:** I may not own DBZ but that doesn't mean I can't write about them. :3

**Love at first sight?**

The sensation of light was so physically bright, embracing him with a warm glow. It was just indescribable: the dreadful events, the crazy routine of fighting the androids on a daily basis, the worries, and most of all, the pain that he had to endure his entire life was simply gone.

Not a trace of it anywhere. He felt free of everything that ever burdened his two Saiyan shoulders. It was a blessing to say the least. Nothing could have prepared Gohan for what was to come next. As he tried with extreme difficulty to open his eyes, his view was momentarily blinded by the light filtering in.

But with determination, he snapped it open and was met with surprise at what he was holding for dear life.

**V**

In the end, the doctors had ultimately relinquished their efforts on the patient. They had come to the conclusion that this stranger, brought in a week days ago could and would never be able to recover. The man's life force was gone, as cold as ice, but ironically his brain was still running enthusiastically. They didn't know what to do, either kill him and move on or let him live.

He was running on life support, but they knew he wouldn't last any longer. From all the data collected from the man, he had an overall of 12 hours to live before the life support became useless. All with grim faces and heavy tensions building up, they slowly came upon an agreement and a predicament: who was going to be the brave soul to tell the bad news to the girl who had lost sleep over the stranger.

Frankly Videl had sat at the bench for nearly 24 hours straight everyday questioning any person who walked her way about the unconscious man and his report. The people always gave her the simple response however; I don't know.

Those three horrific words were a plague that haunted not only her but the doctors working around the clock for any cure. Apparently after a week passed it seemed nothing worked. The man was simply just dead and to prove their point, the skin of Gohan was turning deathly white.

Finally when nobody volunteered, Dr. Johnson a known physicist throughout the hospital for his successful procedures stepped forward.

"He's my patient, therefore he's my responsibility" he declared boldly before walking out ignoring their objections. Approaching the dark haired mistress at last, he was silenced by the total appearance of the fighter who was famed for her father's support and help of bring the organization together.

The clothes were the same blood-stained outfit that she wore when bringing the wounded person in and her hair was a mess. But what struck him the most was her eyes, full of bags and devoid of any life. It was just pitiful. Turning her head in the direction of the footsteps she tiredly stood up.

At his arrival; she looked up at the doctor with anxious sad eyes. "Is he gonna die, Doc?" Videl asked with concern already knowing the answer. After a week of constant waiting it all but became apparent. The guy was long dead. But she kept onto her conscious knowing that the mysterious man will eventually wake up.

Gulping at the question, he prepared himself, "Well, from our data files and the recent updates he is technically alive. But we don't know for how long" he replied adverting his brown eyes away from the teenager. "Most likely he's not going to..."

"No! How can you say that!?" Videl yelled interrupting him in denial running and pushing past him before the doctor could voice anything.

Sighing heavily, "This is going to be a long morning..." the doctor announced to no one in particular before hurrying back to the room.

Running with fueled adrenaline pulsing through her veins and accidentally knocking over a few nurses on the way, Videl sprinted into Gohan's room screaming like a madman.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Videl angrily demanded slamming the door open and almost causing it to fly off the hinges. She fortunately made good timing as the nurses were starting to cover up the almost pale looking patient. They looked at each other for a moment before respecting the girl's request and leaving for her last moments.

When everyone was out of earshot, she merely looked over at the dark haired man who was lying peacefully on the bed. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to him and sat in the visitor's chair. It seemed like she knew this man forever, but interestingly enough she barely knew the simplest of fact; like his name.

It was quite strange really how she was being slowly attracted to his handsome face which by now had healed almost thoroughly. It made her heartbeat race faster.

Getting out of the chair and moving closer, she examined his wounds but found few. Leaning down and sliding her arms around the body of the man that she knew so little about she began preaching,

"I never got to really thank you for what you did for me. If it wasn't for you..." she smiled sadly into his chest with a tear escaping her eyes "I would've gotten raped and if worse came to worse, killed..."

"I don't know if I could've lived with myself with that", she continued ranting, "I've never been in that kind of mess before..."

"But then you came in all your glory" with her smile enlarging "and then you disappear..." her smile fading a little.

"But I'm glad I met you, even if indirectly" her voice softly speaking into the man's chest with her eyes closed reminiscing the moment that she was rescued.

"I just wish I could've known you...the real you" she continued, but immediately after saying those words, Gohan shot up from his coma and enveloped her as if he wanted to make her stop sympathizing. Surprise was an understatement on both of their faces.

For the first time in her life, she was transfixed by the night sky eyes that looked back into her cerulean ones. They were both intrigued by each other's appearance.

"_Wow…I never knew his eyes were so endless…so black…it makes me shiver and excited all at once."_ Videl thought trying to get a closer look into his eyes.

"_She…she's beautiful! And her eyes…..I could melt right here and now…..I wonder if she's an angel or something…"_ Gohan mentally inquired also imitating her by closing in to examine her.

Then it finally dawned on them on how physically close their bodies and faces' were. Jumping up and distancing themselves away from one another, they glared suspiciously at each other.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked narrowing his eyes and readying himself to fight trying desperately not to show any sign of blushing, but failing miserably.

"You first!" She fired back hiding her embarrassment and mimicking her opponent.

"I'm Gohan Son." He replied calmly disguising his skepticism. "And who might you be?"

"Videl Satan" she retorted back proudly not letting down her guard.

Seeing as that Videl was no threat he lowered his defenses and let his muscles visibly relax with her doing the same. From the feel of her ki, Gohan was able to guess that she was not an enemy. Looking around he began to ponder whether he was in another dream or not.

"So where am I exactly?" he unconsciously asked taking everything in for the first time and the various equipment as he stood up feeling the intense stare from the short-haired girl. "And how did I get here?"

"Satan Hospital Emergency Medical Center", she replied nonchalantly. "I was looking around for some survivors and suddenly was attacked by a couple of low-lives."

"Where!?" Gohan venomously asked directing his attention towards her surprising Videl by the sheer aggressiveness in his tone. "Were you hurt?"

Gohan closed in a bit looking her up and down to make sure there were no visible wounds or marks.

"They're dead." Videl replied shyly backing away a bit from all the attention. "You were the one who gave em a run for their money."

At this Gohan's face clearly contorted into a frown of confusion. "Me?" he asked not knowing what else to say, "But I didn't do anything..."

His face fell from the memory of all those who he attempted to save only for them to be blown into oblivion by the monsters.

"And even if what you said is true, I would've remembered a face like yours." He eyed her curiously taking her appearance into account.

"In any case, I was either too late or on time to see their demise," Gohan announced turning away with shame. Videl's demeanor did a 180 and now she was filled with sympathy for this man who apparently went through many years of torture.

But she was not able to voice her comment because the moment her response formed in her mouth a doctor entered. He was prepared to get down to business and call some nurses to help him with the supposedly dead person, only to see the man up and about.

"What in Kami's name are you doing out of bed!" the doctor all but thundered. However his tone was devoid of anger.

"Aren't you suppose to be...but you're standing right...what in the world is going on here!?" he yelled in bewilderment not sure if his mind was playing tricks on him.

The duo just glanced at each other then stared at the doctor dumbfounded whom rapidly left screaming the whole way about his sanity and optical illusions.

_"Poor guy.." _the the two thought before silence settled between them. The two stood in an uncomfortable silence looking anywhere but at each other. Videl rubbing her arm while Gohan rubbed his neck to seem occupied.

Gohan wasn't sure want to think. Here he was, again in the middle of nowhere, but instead of his apartment he was standing in front of a very beautiful girl.

"_I must be in a dream that must be it! There's just no way there can be so many people…the androids surely would've destroyed an establishment of this size…"_

He looked at Videl and he still couldn't believe his eyes. _"I guess Heaven isn't too bad…" _Catching his watchful eyes, Gohan quickly looked away from Videl and tried to seem fascinated by the machinery.

Videl noticing him looking at her made her blush furiously as she was sure he was staring.

"So, Videl, was it? That's quite a unique name." Gohan lamely said trying to make conversation. The minute it came out of his mouth, he mentally kicked himself for making such a corny statement.

Videl again blushed at his comment and traced the floor with her shoe. "You…You think so?"

"Ye…yeah." was all Gohan could muster without seeming like a fool. _"Man, you think after fighting the androids for 4 years I would be more confident…I guess not."_

Fortunately the doctors and nurses came in saving them from the awkwardness. The news of the revived patient was a sudden surprise. Examining the live subject, they were all equally as stunned. He was as stark as white before, but now he walked around like he was alive this whole time.

There was a chorus of cheers and astonishment. Gohan was at a loss of words as he stared at them dumbly. It was not every day he saw so many people in one area.

The overjoyed doctors went to work and tested Gohan to see if he was indeed healthy much to his complaint.

After Gohan was examined, he was released from the hospital. Walking around the establishment, he found that he was in an enormous underground hideout. Gohan had to admit, his lonely four years were truly horrific. But now that he had someone to talk to, it was really refreshing. She connected with really well and they were able to talk endlessly.

"So…you're telling me…this is some hidden military base the world has devised in order to combat the androids?" Gohan asked doubtfully, he didn't even know an establishment of this magnitude was possible.

"Yeah you could say that, and to top it all off, we're several miles under so our detection is slim to non-existent." Videl matched his pace and smirked at his stunned expression.

"This base was funded by my father and he more or less made the foundation of what you see before you." Waving about to the massive structure.

Gohan stared at awe at the technologically advanced dome they were in. He was speechless. _"And here I thought the world was dwindling to near extinction…"_

A comfortable silence encompassed the two as Videl showed Gohan the other sectors of the underground headquarter.

Videl turned to Gohan suddenly and halted their trip. Taking her time, she formed the words to ask about his abilities. It was killing her not knowing the unknown.

"Gohan…I know I have no reason to ask…" She shifted ever so slightly trying to sound as pleasant and not prying as possible. "But when you saved me…you were able to fire these…beams of light from your…hand" Videl indicated with her palms to see if he would react.

Gohan hesitated for a bit, but smiled. He knew she might've saw him do some uncharacteristic human abilities.

"Well you see…" He started motioning to his own hands but was interrupted by an agent.

"Videl, Videl! We need your assistance, pronto! We got these guys outside going whack!" And to confirm his point, a bomb blast shook the foundation of the building.

"On my way" she replied glancing at Gohan before departing. But at that split moment their eyes locked and something unspeakable was insinuated between the two. Gohan's throat dried up at the look she gave him. It was rather pleasant and innocent, but at the same time desperate in a way making him shiver internally from the force of the eye contact.

_"What in the world just happened to me?"_ he inquired, _"That was unlike anything I ever witnessed!"_

_"Those beautiful cerulean eyes were so…alluring…" _Gohan fantasized. Mentally slapping himself _"No, stop it Gohan, she isn't beautiful, she's just a girl...a girl you just met! You can't just go fantasizing about them like that!"_

_"Oh who am I kidding she's very beautiful!" _he mentally screamed, he couldn't help it, those eyes so desperate and desirable he was sure his heart would stop if she whispered his name.

"Ugh, what the hell did you do to me Videl. I only just met you…and I already feel this much…" Gohan mumbled before pushing his emotion's aside as he followed Videl out the door.

"This can't happen, I'll see that it doesn't!"

**Author's Note: **And that is it, Chapter 5! Now for comments and questions!

RatedRSuperStar87: To answer your 1st question, yes Gohan is around 20, more like 25 and Videl is 24 years old. For your second question, Gohan does have the capability of turning Super Saiyan but has a hard time maintaining such a form. Now for your last question, yes, M. Trunks will make an appearance but not yet. I'm still trying to figure out how he will fit in so, hold tight. :D And thank you for saying such an encouraging sentence, it really means a lot to me. ^-^ And thank you for putting this story on alert, I won't let you down. :D I hope this update is not too late of an update. :P Hope you enjoyed it!

Pink Sparkles: Yeah I know the androids are mean; I designed them that way so it could show his physiological warfare inside his head. I hope I didn't ruin your taste by doing so. :O And where does it say that Gohan wants to commit suicide? XD I'm going to have to read it over. Maybe he did want to, I don't know. :P I mean if you we're put through that kind of torture, you'd want it to stop right? Thanks for the review! ^^ And no worries, at least you reviewed on this one. ^-^ I hope this chapter comes to your liking. :)

Psychojuggalo: I am more than willing to accept your help! :D And I'm glad you like the story. It's true, there are not a lot of stories from M. Trunks timeline so I thought why not populate it? XD Thanks for the review. :D

RaiStar: I hope I didn't fail your expectations on this update. Thanks for reviewing! :D


	6. Chapter 6 Trouble

**Author's Note: **Here we go again!

**Warning:** This fanfiction will contain explicit scenes and disturbing images, that's why it's rated M, you have been warned! But if you don't believe me go on and read. :P

**Disclaimer:** I may not own DBZ but that doesn't mean I can't write about them. :3

**Trouble**

Traveling down the endless hallways of the dome, Gohan was beginning to notice the subtle appearance of it. Everything was just cracked and antiquated. Walls were peeled off their pure coating and replaced by yellow tar mixed with dried up blood. Floors were chipped and fractured from overuse.

Some lights that were running were barely bright enough for anyone to see. He was surprised that patients were undisturbed by the attire of the place.

But this was nothing short from being normal.

_"The androids are really starting to become a nuisance. From day one to now it's been impossible to come up with a decent strategy." _His fist clenched at the memories._ Each time a great plan is composed; they just come in and ruin it. Dammit! There must be a way._

_Those fiends have stripped this planet of life. It's only fair I return the favor by paving the streets with their blood. There must be a way to beat them. Every enemy has a weakness; I just need to exploit it and only then will I come out victorious._

When she finally got outside, Videl was stunned by what flooded her sight. The last encounter with a gang of any sort was considerably smaller and they weren't this determined to get her out. But _this_ was ridiculous! Gohan arrived joining up with Videl.

"Wow, I didn't know you had that many suitors," Gohan whistled with a teasing smirk.

"I'll deal with you later.." Videl growled and stomped towards the chief anger ascending.

There were about 200 men in total armed from light to heavy fire power. Each of the foot-soldiers held some kind of destructive weapon with masks concealing their identities. To make it worse, the group brought a few trucks strapped with machine guns to seal their victory.

"Status report", she all but barked keeping her temper from flailing out of control.

"Videl we got our hands tied with these goons, they have us surrounded; every corner of every side. We don't have many men to fight back since the majority is with the Protector. And the men we do have are either wounded or dying from the search party." The chief nervously exclaimed. He didn't want to get on the bad side of Videl or otherwise he would probably get his ass handed to him.

Coming out of the crowd walked out a short man with the most amounts of gadgets taped around him and a white bandanna around his head.

"You!" He pointed to Videl, "Are you the one responsible for killing our leader?" He shouted with a menacing glare.

"Yea, what's that to you?" Videl spat back not even flinching.

Visibly seething the new leader clenched his teeth but relaxed contorting his face into a grin. "Alright, I'm a fair man of the Black Vipers, I say we kill about 10 of your men and take 5 women hostage for the trouble you caused, and then we will be on our merry way. No questions asked."

Eyeing each armed man, she surveyed the situation. This was bad, no it was absolutely suicide. The sheer numbers however made her blood boil with adrenaline, and it was exuberant to say the least. "We're not negotiating, we're fighting." She stated back.

The chief looked back at her in disbelief "Are you insane we're outnumbered! 200 to 15! We can't possibly hold them off for long; we're low on ammunition and men if you haven't noticed."

"Leave it to me." Videl replied coolly. Walking over to the man who was in charge and she gave her best death glare.

"I say we make this match more interesting and personal. It's between you and me. If I win, you leave and never come back." Videl said with pride.

His interests was tingling. "And if I win?" replied the leader already licking his lips in anticipation.

"You? You get anything you want, including _me_." she answered confidently.

Gohan was speechless and physically numb. He didn't think such a comment from the raven haired teenager could strike him so hard but just those eight words nearly made him go berserk. He formed fists with blood flowing down his hands from the pressure he was applying.

He held himself back but it didn't help his anger at all. _"Why would she be so reckless as to literally sell herself!" _he screamed in his head.

The leader now displayed a malicious grin but faltered a little when he took out a hand gun.

"Hand to hand combat, if you're not too scared, guns are for cowards," remarked Videl with a confident grin.

"Hmmm, this might be fun." The leader looked at her with eyes of a predator. "I accept."

Lowering his weapons and taking off numerous equipments slowly, the leader assumed a stance and rushed in trying to surprise attack the girl. Videl, on the hand was quick on her toes and maneuvered the incoming punch with an uppercut punch landing on the leader's chin.

With the momentum of his head flying back Videl quickly snatched the back of it and lowered the appendage back down to meet her knee cap. The force behind the two quick hits sent the man sprawling backwards with his head spinning with dizziness.

"So it seems you were all talk." Videl smirked at his surprised reaction of her speed and power.

Shaking it out, he refocused with his anger renewed. He rushed in with a punch once again but he guarded his lower half. Seeing the oncoming attack, she again lowered herself to hit his lower half but was knocked into his knee cap and thrown back.

Wiping away the blood, she took the offensive and ran forward jumping high into the air as if a hawk. Thinking he had this in the bag the leader threw a punch intended for the stomach. However the punch did not connect to his utter disbelief.

With the punch coming close to her, she used her hand to turn 180 degrees on the opponent's fist and drove her knee into the back of the leader's head with her elbow spearing the top of it. The man went down on his knees and hands but hardly stayed that way.

"Hey Sting Ray, you want us to step in you look like you're having trouble?" A man called out from the group.

Growling with obvious embarrassment he turned towards the speaker, "Shut up Brick, you can't even fight even if your life depended on."

Smiling to herself for what seemed like her victory, she slipped out of stance.

Gohan was impressed; even though she was relatively slow it sure beat most humans who barely could fight. But the instant she got out of the stance he began worrying. The agents was yelling encouragements believing she could best the leader.

"Ain't so tough now are you?" Videl belittled him "All talk and no show, huh?"

But as soon as those words left her mouth, the leader launched off his feet grabbing hold of Videl's foot and flipped her over. Then that's when the nightmare began. With the momentum of her falling back he slide under her and waited for the right moment.

As she descended, Sting Ray grabbed both of her waists and embedded his two knees into her back with such magnitude her scream could be heard for miles. Gohan physically flinched with the outburst of Videl's yell and was about to come to her aid, but the chef placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't, it would be unwise for the interruption." the chief warned.

"Bu...But!" Gohan pleaded, however he was only responded back with a shake of a head.

"It would kill her pride, leave her be", the chief reasoned.

Although that didn't sit well with Gohan he respected the Chief's wishes and stayed back. The scream was music to Sting Ray's ears. He could almost taste victory. Launching Videl's body up, Sting Ray kicked her up in the air and stood up waiting.

This was too good to be true, he was beating the champ's daughter and to top it all off he was getting closer to his goal. Videl was stricken from the pain she was going through and tried stopping her descent. But the leader was not through with her yet.

"_Damn I let my guard down…" _Videl was becoming distressed by the amount of pain her body was receiving.

As she fell, the leader wrapped his hands together and hammered the stomach of the now fragile girl and she impacted the floor harshly. Coughing up blood, she wasn't able to manage even a scream due to the pain that was engraved on her stomach.

Grinning like an idiot, Sting Ray held his hands up in victory. The Black Vipers roared in approval and shouted with him. Unknown to him, Videl with her last ditch effort grabbed his two feet and quickly pulled back causing for Sting Ray to go face flat with the concrete.

The chuckling of the man was silenced; Videl tried getting up but was unable to. The man on the other hand slowly got up with his face dripping in blood, he was completely enraged. He bent down and picked Videl up by her hair and forced her to face him.

The only thing Videl could do was groan. The man evilly smiled and punched repeatedly into her face. Throwing her up, he smashed his fist into her face effectively throwing her a few feet. Blood was now evident everywhere but was unrivaled to Videl's and Sting Ray's faces.

Gohan was drawing to his breaking point and he was about to murder him if the guy didn't stop. Calming himself was now nearly impossible. Just seeing her like that all fragile and weak made Gohan's heart sink. Groaning some more, Videl tried moving but again she failed to do much of anything.

"Is that the best you got?" She scoffed with a hint of courage still clinging.

Walking over to Videl's body, Sting Ray was done with negotiations and humiliation, he was ready to kill. Kneeling down he reeled back his arm and posed for an attack.

"Ready to give up?" He stated more than questioned.

"N..n..no." Videl replied with difficulty as blood streamed down her face.

"Well that's too bad I was not gonna spare you anyways" And with that the punches rained. One after another with Videl only able to scream louder with each passing hit. But he stopped as he came up with a better plan. Standing up he placed his foot on Videl's face.

"You won't be able to ever get a boyfriend ever again after I'm done with you." Sting Ray replied darkly with a wicked laugh letting his foot step harder and harder onto her head. Videl howled with agonizing pain with tears now flowing down her cheek as she felt her head about to burst.

The moment had snapped for a certain black haired teenager, enough was simply enough. Gohan flared into Super Saiyan and dug deeper for more energy shaking the entire place. Everyone was dumbfounded. Holding for dear life onto something and praying for the shaking to stop.

He was pissed, Gohan was now literally on fire and his necklace flashed with raw power flashing with blue electricity.

His eyes turned teal and he radiated a golden flame with turquoise electricity thundering around his Greek body. Clouds began forming and the sunny day became pitch dark within a second. Everyone at this point had stopped what they were doing to look at this phenomenon.

It looked to surreal and amazing to even be real.

As he was consuming more and more power his voice emanated throughout the crowd, he steadily powered up to his ultimate form which was legendary. Never feeling this before Gohan was almost certain he could beat the androids with this raw power but let it slip his mind.

Sting Ray was posed for the finishing blow to Videl's head but stopped altogether. He had never seen such a phenomenon. He immediately froze and was thrown back from the winds emitting from the man. This was a nightmare, no this was hell itself.

Floating down like a god, the glare he gave Sting Ray was enough to make him want to die rather than face this menace. Gohan landed with winds dying down, in front of the girl who had turned on his feelings in every way.

Kneeling down on one knee, Gohan gently placed his hand on Videl's face and turned it so it faced him.

"I promise to you, I won't ever let this happen again" Gohan said with a deep voice with his eyes conveying sorrow. Even though Videl's face was banged up and downright unrecognizable, he could almost see her smiling at him with a blush. Her cerulean eyes told him that much.

He took off his outer shirt and laid Videl's head on it softly before standing up again. Sting Ray was beginning to think this was a trick to intimidate him. He was not to be intimated by anyone least be it a kid who was probably younger than him.

"Hey get your hands off of her you phony, she's mine, I won her fair and square" prided Sting Ray with a puff of his chest.

"Well that's just too bad. She decided she liked me better." And with that Gohan shot like a bullet, ramming the man with such strength he flew right through one of the trucks. But Gohan was far from finished with Sting Ray. Speeding through the air with blinding agility, he flew to Sting Ray and bicycle kicked him back to the group of agents.

Slamming into the concrete and creating a crater, Sting Ray managed to still be conscious enough to open his eyes. But he was experiencing a whole new world of pain. Coughing profusely with blood draining from his body, he limped out of the hole as best he could but was unable to get any further than where he landed. Gohan flew back and landed inside.

Gohan picked up the man and dragged his face as he flew up against the crater and slammed Sting Ray to the ground just right outside of the crater. Everyone was stunned at the sheer strength from Gohan. It seemed he had an endless supply of power. They couldn't believe the man was flying and even less the strength he displayed.

Sting Ray being at Gohan's feet was bleeding to death. Nothing else could be of better description. His clothes were torn off if not already ripped with his body bruised to the point that no medical treatment or surgery could fix him.

Laughing like a maniac, "Even now with all your strength, you still can't manage to hurt the Great and All Mighty Sting Ray!" He all but bellowed.

Smiling inwardly, "You think you're punishment is over?"

"This Great and All Mighty Sting Ray is just the beginning of what is to come." Gohan smirked.

**Author's Note: **And that ladies and gentlemen is chapter 6! Wow I'm tired but if you know by now, I can't and will not leave my reviewers in the dark. And again don't be shy to express your feelings to me I won't be in the least bit offended...hopefully. :D Get ready for comment and questions!

RaiStar: I'm glad I didn't fail on my attempts in the last chapter! And most of all I'm glad you enjoyed it. However I must agree school is a pain and that it does have its drawbacks on updates. Hopefully I didn't make you wait too long and if I did, I'm truly sorry. I am really grateful for your patience. I probably had the biggest brain fart in the history of mankind and I was stumped like I was in the desert with no food or anything. Yup, those were the good times. Well I sincerely hope you continue to review! :)

RatedRSuperStar87: I absolutely agree with you on with that one, those were the times. :) I however was not totally 100% happy with that chapter, I felt something missed. But I was probably too tired to notice. And here is my update, hopefully (man I use that word a lot...) you didn't wait too long. Come back and review! And Enjoy! :)


	7. Chapter 7 Recovering

**Author's Note: **Happy holidays you guys! Wooooo! I so ecstatic right now from the number of reviews I just had to get this update up. Unfortunately it took me three days longer than I originally planned but here it is! :D I'm been dying of what to write down because again writer's block just had to come. I'm not sure if the story has gotten over repetitive or maybe more corny...I don't know D: But I'm been stressing over the few days that I wrote this. It was pretty harsh the number days, lost sleep over it because I didn't want to let you guys down. Please if you guys can give me some ideas of what you want because I'm the verge of going insane. Though I have a rough sketch of where I want to pull this story, it's slowly dwindling. Hope this story didn't spoil you're appetites. I was wondering whether to continue and extend the chapter but it's 2:15 AM...so I stopped it a bit short. Now I hope guys enjoy and review!

**Warning:** This fanfiction will contain explicit scenes and disturbing images, that's why its M rated, you have been warned! But if you don't believe me go on and read. :P

**Disclaimer:** I may not own DBZ but that doesn't mean I can't write about them. :3

**Recovering**

The golden aura blazed wildly around the teenager with such extreme magnitude, it rivaled the very sun that shined upon the Earth. So intense that it illuminated every dark cavern and location it set spark upon. But this was not an act of trickery; this was the very rage of hell. Deadly fuming teal eyes of hatred, glowing with unrestrained rage, all pierced through Sting Ray decimating any confidence that arose.

Shaking with severe intimidation, he lost the will to utter even the most simplest of insult to the Saiyan. He was severely outmatched in every way possible. Nothing had ever made Sting Ray more downright frightened than at this moment, in the presence of a god in every sense of the word. He was truly the devil himself.

The police uniformed men with the gang of Black Vipers looked on with uneasiness ready to bolt at any point from the ferocity of the glare, even if it was not directed towards them.

It nonetheless caused for a shiver of terror to trickle down their backs in anticipation. At his point, nobody dared to even think of moving as they were frozen in place by their own cowardice. Gohan savoring the desired effect on the people began slowly walking towards the man who dared to lay a finger on his Videl.

"N.n...n..no! Stay back! Don't get any closer! Get away from me!" he screeched as if the Grim Reaper was coming to claim his soul. Attempting to stand and flee from the monstrosity, he was met only by the chest of the very demon, who he in vain struggled to get away from.

Becoming absolutely desperate, he produced a newly technological gun from his jacket and pointed it at Gohan's face hoping to every deity to make the man disappear.

"If.f…..…..get.t...any closer I'll shoot!" Sting Ray squeaked trying to maintain his composure, but failing horribly to instill any kind of fear into the teenager. Gohan proceed however, not in the least bit frightened by the new imposing threat. Even as the shot rang out, he continued to his destination with firm stubbornness unwilling to let any obstacle come in his way.

The only difference was that the hand intercepted the bullet's intended target. Throwing the bullet over his shoulder, Gohan grabbed the man's collar, and brought Sting Ray's face towards his.

"When you hurt Videl, you deal with me!", he dryly retorted throwing the man up into the skies. Stopping his ascent, Gohan drilled his right arm into the man's stomach causing unimaginable pain to shoot throughout his nerve system.

Doubling over, he shot down like a speeding train, but was quickly stopped by Gohan once again who had grasped the back of his hair. Stretching it, as the momentum sent Sting Ray's head backwards with only the man's plea for stopping could be heard.

However he never got to reach midway through his flight, before Sting Ray's face was crashed with considerable force into the concrete effectively causing for pain to be his only comfort. Picking up the bloodied face, continued harassing the man verbally and physically.

"You know what you said to Videl before, that she wouldn't ever get a boy to ever look at her again when you were through with her?" Gohan recited with a scowl pressing harder onto his face.

"Well you won't have to worry anymore because you won't be alive to see it." He continued refusing to let go of the man's hair, only tightening it more to see Sting Ray suffer. But as this comment was acknowledged by everyone, it became more than just a couple of words to a fragile girl who was bruised insanely; every bone in her body must have been broken.

_"What is Gohan trying to say?"_ She unconsciously thought. As this finally sunk in, Videl blushed madly but was too much in agony to do any further investigation or interpretation of the quote. Gohan stood up and threw the man and began his barrage of punches letting lose his assault of fury. Connecting each fist with their destination; Sting Ray's body violently jerk from right to left as Gohan's speed only proliferated causing mouthfuls of blood to be coughed up.

"You will never ever hurt her ever again!" Gohan bellowed each word individually corresponding with every hit. Letting a final punch rip to the man's face, it made him soar through the air uncontrollably. Phasing behind hid Sting Ray and catching the man by the foot, Gohan began spinning until he let go intending for the man's descent to be as painful as possible.

Bashing onto the floor was so sweet he welcomed the painful experience, anything to get away from the demon. Sting Ray at this point was wondering if he had made the right choice of coming to this hospital. Not a single molecule of his body was responding thanks to the brute.

Laughing at his still alive form, Sting Ray began the insults much to everyone's dismay.

"Oh this is too good, after the beating I got, I'm still alive, I am invincible!" He declared loudly even though his lungs were not cooperating. "God must be shielding me from any harm."

"Oh God's shielding you alright", Gohan grunted. Extending an arm out he gathered energy in the form of a blue ball."Shielding you from dying a peaceful death that is!"

Releasing the blast, it enveloped the man and caused for the ground to shake from the contact. Then as if Sting Ray didn't exist, he was no more. Everyone was surprised at the ferocity even Videl who had seen more than her fair share of violence.

Floating down Gohan looked over to Videl who was wide eyed and for the first time, he felt his heart break in two from the frightened expression written all over her face. She was speechless and scared but at the same time Videl knew Sting Ray deserved it.

Although, she be lying if said she didn't enjoy the revenge Gohan did. Sting Ray had played dirty and if Videl wasn't paralyzed with pain, she would've probably kicked that man to Hell and if possible deeper. Gohan turned towards the Black Vipers giving them the same treatment as their leader.

"Get lost or end up like him", Gohan said nonchalantly to the gang before turning away to leave them to decide their own fates. Being wise and having enough bloodshed for one day, the Black Vipers fled with little to no ammunition and if lucky some left with their sanity still intact.

The police were dumbfounded and at a loss for words. What could've taken them days to disperse, took Gohan 10 minutes.

"Chief, everything's taken care of, you can call off your men but, leave some on duty just in case." Gohan voiced before going over to Videl who tried with extreme effort to smile at him. The officers looked at one another in confusion before finally gathering up equipment and wounded men.

It was an odd day at best, but nothing out of the ordinary especially with the introductions of androids. Looking over Videl, she looked worse for wear with her clothes shredded exposing more skin than Gohan was use to.

But at the same time, the number of wounds that littered her petite body was countless that he subconsciously punched himself for not intervening earlier. He presumed that Videl could take of herself because of the lower ki Sting Ray had compared to hers.

But because she let the victory go to her head, she had ultimately dropped her defenses and therefore lost. She was just too prideful and beautiful even for the amounts of beating she took. Shaking his head furiously for letting that emotion invade, he proceed to analyze Videl.

"Videl..." Gohan softly insinuated, gently brushing a strand of hair away from her face. Her eyes, still ignited by flames of a fighter looked up into his onyx orbs silently responding without words. Scooping her up in his muscular arms as delicately as possible, he marveled at how light she was before zooming swiftly towards the emergency room.

Many hours had passed just waiting, but it killed him to no end not knowing the current state of his now new friend, it seemed like an eternity. Tapping his foot impatiently, Gohan was on the edge of going completely crazy.

Erasa was also informed of the news and was down at the room with such speed it would make a Saiyan proud. Sitting next to each other, they gave away to small talk about themselves and trailed of about other matters.

Gohan was sulking, wiping his tired eyes in an attempt to stay awake as he stepped up to peek through the window at Videl's operation. But suddenly he bumped into a very distressed doctor who had worked endlessly to revive the fighter.

"What happened? Is Videl going to be alright?" Gohan asked seriously tempted on pushing the doctor out of the way to go see for himself. Following suit, Erasa shot up and shook the man for dramatic measure trying to make him spill the news as she screamed in desperation.

"Please ma'm, sir, calm down, Videl is doing fine. She went through many operations and she is currently fine. We have stabil..." The doctor was knocked down before he could finish by the terrified Erasa who hadn't exactly caught onto the last comment as she rushed inside to see herself.

Gohan being the kind soul lent a hand before proceeding as well. Videl was covered from head to toe with bandages but she looked fine as the doctor had already emphasized in her sleeping form.

Opening her eyes from the peaceful slumber, it seemed like she was awakening to the beautiful world of Heaven. But her mind was interrupted by the reminder of pains still ever present on her body. The memory of all what happened caused her body to flinch at the face of Sting Ray.

She remembered most when he placed his foot on her head and was about to crack it. But to her gratefulness, her knight in shining armor came not that she was admitting that she needed any help. Just the presence of him at the battle gave her goose-bumps.

And Gohan's exposed arm with all the ripped muscles made her blush lustfully and began to wonder what was underneath the shirt. _"No Videl, bad girl! You shouldn't be thinking about your friend like that!"_ Shaking out the dirty thoughts with difficulty she began questioning his strength and who he really was. No doubt not even human, but where he came from and essentially what truly were his motives.

As she was left to ponder this, she was quickly jolted out of her thoughts by a very energetic blonde.

"Hey V. You feeling okay? How are you doing?" Erasa asked with care rubbing her best friend's arm. "You had it hard getting a beating the way you did."

"Hey, I'm fine, there's no need to mope around about my health, I'm alive, right?" Videl replied trying to sooth her best friend.

"Ju..just be careful, okay I don't want to lose you too like everyone else..." Erasa finished with a sad expression knowing that she couldn't convince Videl to stop fighting because of her stubbornness. She had lost many close friends and family members like many other survivors in hospital had.

How she managed to stay sane was questionable. Both looked at each other in silence remembering the bad memories that they had to endure.

Then she noticed the man of her lustful dreams standing at the end of her bed with a concerned look swirling in his charcoal eyes. It was a rough exterior, no doubt because of the androids but she knew deep down his soul was fragile.

"Hey Videl, glad to see you're awake." Gohan suddenly flashed a warming smile that reached his eyes. Doing more than he intended, Videl's heart beat increased tenfold causing the heart meter on the machine to go higher than usual but nobody noticed the subtle changes.

It was wonderful to be around her friends, even if new. It distracted her from reality and the warm glow they emitted was more than a blessing especially in time period such as this.

_"Kami, he's handsome...I just want to touch his lips..." _Videl dreamed feeling her eyes getting deeper and deeper into his dark orbs. _"Oh My Kami, Videl pull yourself together you're a fighter for Pete's sake...but oh how his eyes twinkle...but wait!...what if he has a girlfriend...ugh I'm becoming a lovestruck puppy..."_

"Hi" Videl timidly replied with a small smile of her own. Gohan looked into her cerulean eyes and was equally drawn as Videl by the depths.

_"Wow...they're so blue like the ocean and full of mysteries...so amazing...wonder if she has a boyfriend..." _Gohan mentally cursed for this, _"Dammit Gohan for all you know she could already have one." _Erasa saw the sparks flying off from their intense exchange before heading out with a shake of the head. "I'll be down by the headquarters to check if there are any new updates, if you guys need me." Erasa smiled.

"And Videl take it easy, I know you're a fighter and everything but just relax." Erasa said trying to find a way so that Videl would stay put. She knew Videl to long to know that bandages did not contain the fighter from training.

"Erasa, you know I could barely move, not to mention fight in my condition." Videl replied "I'll still be here."

Satisfied, Erasa took off leaving Gohan and Videl in an awkward situation. Looking down at his shoes and shuffling his feet, he tried to conjuncture up a feeble conversation. Glancing a few times, he felt the glare from the stubborn girl.

"Thanks" Videl said shattering the silence taking Gohan completely off guard.

"For what?" Gohan asked innocently perplexed by her straightforwardness. He had expected her to blow up in his face with questions but instead this came up.

"For saving me." Videl said in a low whisper untended for the Saiyan's ears but unfortunately it was heard.

"Ah…it was nothing….." Gohan answered quickly scratching his head to avoid eye contact. He honestly had no idea what to say but grin. Gohan knew the questions would spill soon and that it was inevitable. The past was just a nightmare and he didn't know if he be able to handle it.

Least he cried in front of her and show weakness. Taking a seat from the headache, he looked down at the floor waiting and anticipating for the worst.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Videl retorted and for precaution backed up slightly just in case he was and tried to kill her.

"Videl, what are you talking about?" Looking up with a confusion etched on his face he was dumfounded as if she labeled him a wanted suspect.

"Don't act like you don't know! Those androids, of course!" Videl all but screamed at the perplex boy.

"Now wait just a second here, I am nothing like them!" Gohan fired back. He couldn't believe this girl. One minute she had that look on her face that seemed all innocent and in the next second she was filing false accusations.

"Oh and you expect me to believe your light show was not real! Those androids used them! And last I checked they were the only people to use them!" Videl barked knowing full well that this guy was suspicious. Not to mention being a murderer written all over his face. She was sure of it.

"WHAT!" Gohan yelled in frustration. "How can you compare me to any of those bastards! Are you blind or did you already forget that I saved your ass twice along with your squad?"

To almost get killed every time he fought was just humiliating and a strike to his pride, but to be compared to those, fiends? He was going to rip the girl to shreds for accusing such a thing. It was vile and not humane.

"Well what else explains those beams that you created? And and what of that aura?" She shot back, trying to seek any weakness from Gohan. "Yeah you saved me twice but that doesn't mean squat! For all I know you could've done that just to get in my pants! And for your information mister, I could've won without your help!"

"You ungrateful, stubborn, beautiful, bitch! Have you no sense of gratitude? I help your ass and this what I get accused of? I'm not just some Kami-damn, android! Get that through your stubborn head of yours!" Gohan yelled leaving and slamming the door as he headed out not wanting to hurt the girl least he go out of control. The door however was off the hinges and embedded into the wall as Gohan seethed away.

"Hey come back here! I'm not through with you yet! GOHAN GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!" Videl exclaimed at the top of her lungs failing her arms, trying to run and pulverize the fouled mouth teenager. But the pain overcame her and she pounded the bed instead.

"When I get better, Gohan, you will regret the day you ever passed Videl Satan's path!" She hollered.

**Author's Notes: **And that's Chapter 7 for you guys! Now for comments and questions, my favorite part. :DDD

RatedRSuperStar87: You're welcome. :DD And I really appreciate your patience because some days can get tough. Here is another update. Hope you enjoyed. :D

TaKeR90: I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far. ^-^ And you will see what happens. Hope you enjoyed. :P

Mr Blue22: Yeah! That was probably the thing I passed by! I'll try to update chapter 6 and make it more action packed with Videl and Sting Ray but I don't know yet. And you will soon find out whether he reached Super Saiyan 2 or not. :P Enjoy! :D

kevin: Hopefully this update is to your taste, if not, tell your ideas and maybe I'll incorporate it. :D

RaiStar: To hear such encouraging words, I had to update as fast as I could! :D With that said. I appreciate such a patient reviewer as you; it definitely lifts some weight off my shoulders. :P And yes I can't but agree more with you, however since the androids came people are use to things blowing up with 'beams'. But with Gohan going super, it'll definitely bring some to question it. And when you said 'out of the bag', what do you mean?

Legion: It's always wonderful to see a new face in my review section and I thank you for reviewing as well as for everyone else who reviews. ^^ And I'm already putting up another update if you liked this one. ^.^


	8. Chapter 8 Unavoidable Problems

**Author's Note: **Aww...come on only 3 people? That's it? Well that's just depressing. :( But the show must go on right? For the people who HAVE REVIEWED I thank you so much, you guys give me so much inspiration to continue it's just incredible. Okay, so first off I changed all lot of things around because one of the reviewers had a great idea. Also I was in writer's block again so all I could do was listen. :P But the nonetheless I'm happy I did. Anyways, I'm sorry I'm going to have to do this to you guys, but you're going to have to read all the chapters again because I added a few more tweaks in especially chapter 6 and 7. Please do it or otherwise this chapter won't correlate with the others. :O Alright if you read the other chapters, then proceed. Enjoy guys and remember review! :DDD

**Warning:** This fanfiction will contain explicit scenes and disturbing images, that's why its M rated, you have been warned! But if you don't believe me go on and read. :P

**Disclaimer:** I may not own DBZ but that doesn't mean I can't write about them. :3

**Unavoidable Problems**

Walking down the hallways with each earth shattering step, he tried in agony to let his fury defuse without harming anyone. It was only a matter of sheer will power. People who came into eye contact with him turned around and ran in the opposite direction. His appearance didn't help too much to lessen the effect. His face was crestfallen looking older than he really was and his eyes painted red with hatred were in tight concentration.

It was a wound like no other that he ever witnessed whether on the battlefield or by his mother. Just the words that came out of Videl's mouth had frozen him with shock and disbelief. He didn't know what to do but leave the room before his conscious told him to strangle her.

The only thing not right was her attitude, though he loved the fire burning in her ocean eyes and the determination, he was kicked off the cliff by her wild accusation that he was an android trying to violate her. It was like she stabbed his heart repeatedly with a dagger trying to rip it out to show the world what a phony he was.

However weirdly he...liked the way she angered him as if he wanted more of it. The one time he felt anything like this towards anyone was when his friends were still alive, but even that was not sufficient enough to describe the feelings he directed towards the one that he desired right now more than anything.

And it just so happened to be the most beautiful girl that he ever laid his onyx eyes upon. _"Why...out of all the girls that I ever met...why her!"_

Turning a corner, he continued his idle stroll with a trail of sadness dampening his demeanor. He wanted anything to go back to Videl's room and apologize for his outburst and especially for calling her a bitch. He knew he didn't mean it but what persuasive apology could he tell her now?

It would probably just cause her to throw a bigger tantrum and before he knew it their friendship would be out the window with no way of repairing. And although his human side told him to do it, his Saiyan pride wouldn't allow him to do such a degrading act.

Therefore, his pride guided him towards the exit, the one place he could escape and never have to turn back. He couldn't confront the girl yet without wanting to kill her, so the only option was to return home and sulk some more.

"Pitiful, I can destroy worlds...yet I can't come face to face with a girl...how ironic." Gohan sighed shaking his head for planning on running away; he looked around the area of the entrance with curiosity. A few nurses sent him flirtatious glances but he ignored them as his heart was already shattered.

Not wanting to show his internal warfare, he replaced his face with an austere expression giving everyone the cold shoulder. Stepping out into the sunshine, its heated rays enveloped his entire being with a warm embrace which helped sooth his conflict within.

_"I just wish there was a way to beat the androids and then I would just have a peaceful life...at least for a time anyways." _Gohan thought pocketing his hands in the jacket before moving off.

Scanning the area, he moved towards the building that housed many policemen hard at work at tracing any known enemies closing in or not. The Chief noticing the boy coming closer welcomed him with an extended handshake.

"Ah, you must be the boy who saved Videl. Gohan, if I'm not mistaken? I'm Chief Jackson but you can call me, Chief." Looking down at the hand given to him, Gohan contemplated whether to shake it or not. Not that he was informal or anything but he didn't seem to trust the man. That much could be said from the man's eyes.

Finally giving his hand, Gohan shook it but waited until the man let go first. _"Why do I get a funny feeling that he's hiding something...hmm...maybe I just over analyzed people these days..."_

"Yes that would be me." Gohan replied solidly letting his glare bare into the man's eyes causing for the Chief to flinch noticeably.

"Well I don't know how you did but, thank you for your help yesterday. If it was for you..." The Chief trailed off not wanting to continue physically uncomfortable with the subject. "Well for one thing you're a hero!"

"I don't feel like one", was all Gohan could muster not comfortable either with the subject of him being a hero.

"Look, I'm not too much in formal talk so I'll get right down to what's happening." The Chief began nervously. "We have been tracking the Black Vipers and they seem to have brought a new leader into power with more foot-soldiers than before."

"Oh...?" Gohan absentmindedly replied not really paying attention as his mind was thinking of someone else.

"But that's only half of it. It seems that they would stop terrorizing if we handed you over." The Chief whispered but to Gohan it was heard loud and clear. Narrowing his eyes, Gohan stared deep into the man's soul to see what else he wanted to spill that included him.

"Continue..." Gohan encouraged suspiciously eyeing the man. _"Hmm...so he thinks he could sell me off like some cheap cattle, huh?"_, He thought with anger starting to surface as his eyes flashed teal.

"They said they were scaling an attack pretty...", the Chief continued but was terribly cut off by none other than the androids themselves each hovering with arms crossed over their chests'.

"It seems like we found blonde, how interesting" Android 17 said statically not too far from the establishment. The Chief's eyes widen considerably from the appearance of them. He shut down, frozen from fear.

"Shit, Chief, tell your men and everyone to evacuate right now while I hold off these two goons." Gohan ordered taking an authoritative voice. This was not what he was planning at all. _"Great, first a mob of gangsters want me now the androids just so happen to find me too...This is gonna be a long morning."_

Still paralyzed, the Chief didn't respond, his breath only quickened. With only a few minutes, the androids started firing off beams to annoy Gohan destroying various buildings and people who just so happened to be around.

"Come on, you too scared, Blonde?" the androids taunted smirking at the silence.

"Go now, before it's too late!" Gohan all but screamed at the frightened Chief. Finally coming back to reality, the Chief swiftly gathered all the supervisors and began silently retreating.

"I guess he can't hear us, Sis, I'll go and knock on the door", 17 sarcastically remarked forming a beam in his right hand.

Gohan now using Videl's words as fuel, flashed into Super Saiyan. "Time for this nightmare to end."

Going in for the surprise assault, Gohan phased in behind 17 elbowing him in the head and with his momentum he sped off towards 18 bashing his fist into her stomach. The androids were sent off into different directions knocked completely off guard, but returned as quickly with anger elicited in their eyes.

"Oh now that was not nice", 18 monotonously replied seeming to be unscratched by Gohan's attack before dashing in beating him relentlessly. He for the most part fared off well evading a few of her punches and kicks but failing to catch everything. That was until 17 flew in and hammered his head towards the ground.

Creating a crater, Gohan recovered quickly and blazed out, letting loose a war cry and sending a punch connecting with 17's cheek. He was again set in flight into a building window through two leaning towers. Turning around he whacked 18 and followed her descent releasing punch after punch as his anger flared.

"This is for my friends!" Gohan yelled, "Masenko-ha!", a yellow beam pushing her down to the ground with ferocity. Flying down, he reeled back his arm driving it into her face making the already deep crater crumble as he pushed her beneath the dark abyss.

Making progress for what seemed like a long time, Gohan was finally winning as he thought. Though to a normal person he looked like he was winning but to an experienced he was actually losing. Becoming more and more depleted of energy was one thing but exhaustion was another.

Zooming out of the abyss he fired multiple rounds of beams into the hole igniting an enormous blast that swelled up and sprayed debris everywhere. Smirking at his improvement, he was back-lashed by a kick that made him tumble into an office apartment.

"Ugh, I should really stop letting down my defenses..." Gohan spoke into the floor before standing up again. But before he could let his eye adjust, a roundhouse kick sent him through the wall penetrating four apartments

"I think you're doing just fine", 17 replied in a low manipulative voice. Disappearing and grabbing fistful of hair, Flying he bashed Gohan's face on the floor repetitively each time harder until he could find another object he could whack Gohan with.

Throwing him over his shoulder, 17 nailed Gohan in the stomach knocking his lungs dry of air and splashing a ki blast into the face. Flying faster than the speed of light, Gohan crashed on the ground, smacked his head on a car flipping him over, slammed into a wall, rolled down he broke through various refrigerators and finally stopping when he meet the concrete once again.

Picking himself up, Gohan threw 17 a nasty look of hatred through the hole he made.

Laughing manically, 17 smirked at his handiwork. "My, that was a rather fun trip, wouldn't you say?"

"Enough of this" Gohan powered up to his maximum and blasted towards 17 as they exchanged blow after blow. Grabbing his neck and leg and driving her knee into his back, Gohan was left defenseless as pain shot throughout his body.

"When will it get through your thick skull that I can't be beat by the likes of a weakling?" said 18 with a dead glare but heavily bruised from the beating. Gohan using this to his advantage flipped suddenly and kneecapped the top of her head. With the clutch on his neck and leg gone, he swung with momentum and planted a firm stab into the neck of 17 with his leg effectively shooting him away from him.

"Heh...I might actually win this thing", Gohan remarked with his body going limp from exhaustion. Then he saw the two androids quickly recovering and was attacking him again with unwavering amounts of energy.

"Or...maybe not" trying to remain in stance without faltering. The two androids looked slightly tired with damaged which perked up his hope of victory.

"I must admit you improved Blonde, but don't let that go to your head", 17 remarked with a cool attitude slowly lighting a ki ball in his hand.

"Actually, take pride in it because it only makes it the more sweet to break you", 18 grinned seductively with two ki balls swirling around her hands.

It was at this very point Gohan leaped out of the way just in time to dodge the two oncoming attacks that would've for sure ended the short life of his. But he was not quick enough to escape the blast radius which sent his blood battered body into a pile of cars.

With a massive surge of energy, the cars that once buried the warrior was now careening in every direction as an explosion of power erupted. Gohan whizzed rapidly towards 17 pounding away as his energy was being slowly sapped away.

18 rushed and as a team they both destroyed Gohan as he could not take the pressure of two androids. Letting more than a few punches and kicks through he wasn't able to block everything and was put on the defense.

18 held him with vice grip as 17 began pounding away at the defenseless body.

"Ha, this is too easy", 17 remarked with a devilish grin. As 17 went in for the finishing death punch Gohan suddenly flipped around and the fist embedded into 18 which she screamed in agony.

"You son of a bitch, that hurt!" 18 hollered releasing Gohan and trying to compose her composure but failing as her spine was in bad shape from 17's blow.

"Not my fault he moved." 17 protested. Gohan taking the argument as his cue went in flipping forward kicking 18 away as he maneuvered and using his ankle aimed for the temple of 17. Effectively making its mark Gohan put maximum power into his punches as he rained it down on 17 who tried blocking but was too injured.

Finishing his barrage of punches with a left power hook, Gohan pulled back 17's foot and roundhouse kicked him to the right. During 17's flight, 18 swooped in head-butting Gohan in the back taking hold of his two shoulders.

Gohan screamed as his spine was almost separated in half. But grinding his teeth together, he turned around and rammed his forehead into hers. But for good measure, Gohan grabbed her hair back up and hammered his elbow on 18's face as hard as he could sending her to the ground in unbelievable speeds.

Then his body sapped the last piece of energy that circulated like blood around his body and he could feel the pull of gravity as he began falling. Too weak to stop his descent because of the last ounce of energy behind the attack from 18, he encountered the ground creating a miniature depression.

"Just when I thought I could beat em, my energy runs out..." Gohan weakly says chuckling at the sheer inconvenience and bad timing. "Well now all I can do is wait for those two bastards to recover which I highly think is about in 2 more seconds and they're probably going to have something juicy in store for me."

Gohan waited for what seemed like an hour, stuck in a abyss just thinking about his inevitable demise. _"What the hell, aren't they suppose to be here by now?"_ Gohan thought questionably until four gleaming balls of light flashed in his eyes.

"Spoke to soon…" as the androids rose higher into the sky.

"We had fun Blonde, but now it's time we end you right here and now." the androids replied in unison mixing their attacks into one massive ball. "Goodbye, and say Hi to Satan for us."

As he saw the beams of light descending upon him, he thought it was all over; no more fighting, no more protecting, and definitely no more living. _"Well I finally get to live a happy life as I always wanted, mom, dad, everyone, I hope you're going to be glad to see me, it's been awhile I haven't seen you guys."_

A tear streaked his cheeks as the blast was nearing. In remembrance, he could almost recall all his happy moments when everyone was alive of course. All their smiling faces, everything that made him honored to call them friends and family.

It was almost sad to see this world not having a better place because he failed. He didn't regret anything because he gave it his all and now he died a true Saiyan worthy enough to be proud in his race. He would die fighting for what he believed in.

_"The only thing I regret is for not apologizing to Videl for all the things that I said to her...for not telling...that I love her no matter how wildly her accusations were. And how those cerulean eyes touched the very being of my soul and left me breathless every time she looked at me. Time is really too short when the love of your life comes into it...forgive me Videl, my love."_

The blast had leveled the ground and obliterated everything within a mile radius enveloping the area with a bright beam of light, to the satisfaction of the androids. They had finally done it. They had killed Blonde and had to worry no more for his interference with their plans in ruling the world.

**Author's Note:** And that is it, Chapter 8! :DDD Now for the comments and questions. :D

RatedRSuperStar87: Before I say anything I would like to personally thank you for supporting me this far. You are my number one reviewer and if they had an honorary prize for dedicated reviewers I would without a doubt give it to you first. Now about the 'dead people' hopefully I fixed them up to your taste. And for the fight scenes, you can see for yourself. :P

dcp 1992: I'm sorry I had to take out Sharpener from chapter 7 but as someone told me it didn't fit so I'll be using him later so don't worry. :) Hopefully you read Chapter 6 and 7 over because it will make more sense in chapter 8 if you do. I hope I didn't spoil your taste by changing up the mood a little.

TaKeR90: Yes! I loved that part it was enjoyable to say the least. XD Haha, maybe I'll make him suffer a little more, you never know. :P And as I said for dcp 1992, I changed up the story a little bit because it didn't fit in an apocalyptic time period. =/ Hopefully, you'll like the new changes if not I'll see what I can do for you. :)


	9. Chapter 9 Blown Into Oblivion

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely long wait, my schedule just had a nose-dive into hell...not fun... Plus the addition of trying to think up of a reasonable chapter was just as challenging not to mention trying to make everything flow. That's why I will say in advance that it may seem boring...I think I'm losing my touch...XD But with that said, I promise there will be juicy parts probably in next or the chapter after that. However, I might leave the story as is for a long time... because I barely even know what to write about anymore not to mention school work...or I might end it just to it get over with it or completely give up. I don't know yet. The story just seems not right anymore...a little discombobulated and weird...Well you guys read the story and tell me what you think. :D Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Warning:** This fanfiction will contain explicit scenes and disturbing images, that's why its M rated, you have been warned! But if you don't believe me go on and read. :P

**Disclaimer:** I may not own DBZ but that doesn't mean I can't write about them. :3

**Blown Into Oblivion**

The destructive power of the blast was in short terms very excruciating, he felt his body rip into an infinite amount of pieces; all followed by with unimaginable pain. But however at the same time, he didn't feel anything, no physical damage whatsoever. Breathing in the condensed air, he soon came to realize that he was not dead, at least not yet.

_"Oh those androids are gonna get what's coming to them when I get up from this damned crater."_ Gohan smirked inwardly celebrating that he was strong enough to survive something of that magnitude. But quickly became perplexed, _"How in the world did I survive such a blast? I should've been blown to bits."_

Feeling around his body, he was reassured himself that he was indeed intact and whole. Sighing in relief he opened his charcoal eyes, staring up into the vivid sky that was painted with the most lavish of blues. It truly was a spectacle to behold, unlike anything he had ever seen before. But then it hit him like a bad scar that didn't go away. He knew that particular color anywhere; dead or alive.

It was the very pigment that he had fallen in love with the first time he laid his eyes upon it, they were the eyes o Videl.

"Videl..." Gohan dreamily spoke, "I will take down those androids even if it means destroying me in the process…anything for you to live without fear..." With that firmly embedded in his mind, Gohan proceed to do just that.

Lifting himself off the ground, he flinched as he felt the solid ground, except it wasn't bare and hard as he expected; rather the opposite, the texture was soft, much softer than concrete he was use to.

Looking down immediately, he was bewildered by the sight of grass with all its luscious green glory. Blinking twice, he rubbed his eyes thoroughly before reopening them. However, for as many times as he did this, he was bombarded with the same beautiful sight each time.

Standing up, it was no mistake; he was in a valley that stretched as far as the eye could see with a few trees obstructing his view. Shaking his head utter in disbelief, he pinched himself making sure this was real and not just an illusion.

But to his horror, the pinch stung and he could feel his skin swell a bit from it. "This can't be happening right now." Gohan disbelievingly said into the vastness of the valley not really accepting what he was seeing. Bending down, he let his hand run across the grass which in turn caressed his hand.

Stopping his movement, he picked up a flower to smell and to his complete shock it had a fragrance.

"This can't be real…" He murmured, "There's supposed to be destruction everywhere…not this peaceful...valley..."

Laying the flower down, he turned a full 360 taking everything that he could see into account. "Incredible, just like a dream..." Gohan whispered with hope that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

_"I wonder what really happened, one minute I'm on my death bed waiting for the blast to kill me...and the next...I'm here..." _Gohan pondered reciting the words over and over with hopes of finding a solution.

Believing that standing still would do nothing more but amaze him, Gohan took a step into the vast wilderness and began his trek. Traveling for what seemed like forever, he picked up various objects examining the authenticity before discarding it and moving on.

"Did the androids already destroy Earth, am I already too late?" He fearfully asked, but didn't get a single reply. Only the wind blowing in the valley responded to desperate voice.

_"I wonder if the world I once knew is still alive, however with the two androids around I doubt it will last any longer." _He thought making up an excuse to drive his thoughts away from the 'reality' as it seemed._ "This is probably just a dream, and nothing more. I'll probably just wake up any moment now to the destruction of the world...then that's when I'll take my revenge on those androids."_

* * *

><p>Night soon faded in with the sun hovering by the horizon to mark the evening. Soon a growl that could rival a lion erupted from the Saiyan's stomach.<p>

"Damn, I must've really been tired to not notice my hunger..." Gohan cracked a smile before searching through the woods looking for any edible foods. Eyeing a deer, he lowered himself into the tall grass and waited for the right moment licking his lips.

Pouncing when a crack was sounded, Gohan tackled the beast with no difficulty at all and killed it in a instant without so much as a snap of the wrist. Dragging it, he peered into the night looking for a suitable place before settling for a cave that looked decent enough for a one day stay.

On the way he pealed off the fruits hanging down from trees and bushes tying them snugly in his shirt throwing it over his shoulder. After setting up camp, he began cooking his dinner grabbing an apple and walking towards the entrance of the cave.

Taking small bites at first, he began to think of the one person he had saved from the androids. _"I wonder if she's still alive...ah, why do you even care? She insulted you and your pride! If she's dead, good riddance..." _Shaking his head, Gohan disagreed with his mind, _"She only insulted me because she didn't know. And logically it would make sense and you can't blame her for pointing fingers."_

_"I mean you used ki, you could go faster than any human, you had the strength of millions, how else do you expect her to react?" _Gohan reasoned which to his delight caused his mind to become speechless.

Then his eyes softened as he began to project Videl's face in his mind. It was so clear and crisp he just wanted to touch it. "Videl..." Gohan murmured dreamily "I hope you're alright..." He hoped that she could hang on as he tried to find a way out of this…place.

Turning around he drifted back to his deer and flipped it over smiling as the irresistible aroma wafted into his nose, bringing back memories of his mom's cooking. Taking a seat on the floor, he placed both his hands on his cheeks as he looked into the fire that was slowly mesmerizing him.

It reminded him of the fiery determination that always lit up in the eyes of the girl he now desired more than ever, to the point that it hurt. The dancing of lights of the fire left shadows roaming the dark cavern with non-stop movements of their vivid patterns. With the occasionally flick and crackle of the flame, it only allured the demi-Saiyan closer.

After finishing his dinner rapidly, Gohan laid down on the fidget, cold ground not effected in the least because of the numerous times he was forced to sleep out in the open. Blessed for the fire giving off it's generous embraces of warmth, he fell into a deep slumbering sleep intent on going back to reality as he had convinced himself.

* * *

><p>The shine of the sun began to creep over the area rising up the heights of the ever tall sky. It brightened the forest with its magnificence, waking up the sleeping natives from their slumber. The warmth of its heavenly hand touched upon the cheek of Gohan who was beginning to stir as his eye lids sleepily opened.<p>

Sitting up with excitement, Gohan looked around hoping to be back in his own time, only for disappointment to sink in as the entrance of the cave flooded his vision, causing him to lower his saddened eyes. This was not the future he was hoping to see.

Not that he was complaining but, it just seemed specious and not real. Standing up, Gohan stepped on the remaining ember that was still glowing with ferocity before exiting his temporary home in search of the solution to his problem.

"Why am I even here...the people could be dying at this very moment and I'm stuck here..." Gohan furiously thought gripping his fist together. "This shouldn't be happening!" And with that he defused sighing heavily before sadly walking out of the cave and was greeted by the scintillating sky.

* * *

><p>He walked for days even going as far as flying but to no avail did he find even the slightest glimpse of civilization. All he saw was land after land that was untouched by human hands. The only thing odd and out of place about this 'reality' was the destroyed buildings that laid around coming into view once in awhile; either broken or decaying into the ground.<p>

Other changes were his surroundings; it had gone from a field that he thought would never end to a forest that blocked his venture forwards. It was rather interesting to see the forest and the plains separated evenly as if they resented each other.

Strangely though, he had difficulty in flying or staying in the air for a long period of time. The oxygen level was also low seeing as that he was having trouble breathing as well, but it never occurred to him as being significant. This only made it more difficult to travel fast if at all. It seemed like his energy was suppressed by an unknown force. However these obstacles didn't stop Gohan's trek forward.

"This is becoming eerily strange...I haven't come into contact with a single being least it be a human since I got here...the only thing I have come into contact are buildings...broken if not decimated..." Gohan remarked more to himself than to anybody. Concentrating, he felt for any power levels that he hoped would be around, but as usually he came up with nothing.

"Ugh, maybe tomorrow will bring me any luck than today." Gohan spoke to himself and then went about his regular routine of getting food that was now second nature.

Zigzagged in between trees, he hunted for any available animals that just so happened to cross his path. Dashing in and out of bushes and trees, he rapidly rounded up fruits in both hands throwing it in his sack that he made from the deer skin.

Flipping and ducking incoming branches with precision and speed, he raced through the forest intent on not slowing down but at the same time replenishing his food supply. Finally after filling his bag to its entirety, he sat down with his back leaning against a tree and plopped a pear into his mouth letting the juice savor his taste bud before going for another.

It truly was paradise with food so luscious and abundant, having not a care in the world. But then as his mouth clamped upon a ripe peach, he stopped and slowly removed the fruit from his mouth as a thought plaguing his mind was reignited.

_"This just feels wrong...I've searched for what seems like miles yet there isn't a single, Kami-damn human in any direction. Even my senses don't say anything lives here. I swear if this a twisted mind game of Kami..."_

Sighing, Gohan slumped, _"I shouldn't be thinking like that, I guess my sanity is really getting to me... I just wish I could at least just talk to someone other than myself." _Finishing the peach he threw it behind him and settled down from his garrulous remarks before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up to the sunshine, Gohan automatically stood up swinging his bag on his shoulder. Examining the peaceful forest, he ventured forward cautiously glancing behind him. It really was strange, more than usual he felt as if someone was following him consecutively except when he glanced over his shoulder nobody would be there.<p>

"_I'm probably getting paranoia now...how amusing..." _Gohan articulated in his head before shaking it off. Not wanting to let his sanity to stop his movement.

Stopping every once in awhile, he rested and drifted off to daydreaming of the harsh life he had, until he met a certain girl. Sometimes in this meditative state, he would envision his friends and especially Videl spending time together and having a real life where they would talk and just do things together, no worries of attacks or threats.

His dreams had also become a way of dealing with this altered reality. Opening his eyes he gazed around at the tranquil environment. It was like living a perfect life...except nobody was in it and this made Gohan's heart dampen with sadness.

This was the worst torture he had ever had to endure, even more than the androids; at least he had people to talk to. But to go through this was like the world just vanished into thin air without leaving a single trace. Though he was use to be being isolated from society this was clearly taking a tolls on Gohan.

"Man, its lonely here" Gohan whispered looking right and left throughout the forest. The birds chirped from high above with wind having stopped its breathing. "Though I don't have to worry about or save anyone, it's worse than any solidarity confinement." Jumping down from a branch, he continued his somber trail on foot rather than his much preferred flying.

His mind was constantly racing with questions and scenarios for the possible action that could have caused the inhabitants of this place to disappear.

_"Why aren't there any people here, heck why are there buildings decaying with no signs of mankind!" _Gohan angrily thought, _"Was it because of a worldwide drought? Did they die because..." _His mind was on the verge of melting from exhaustion and overuse with an overload of questions. It was just a matter of time before he became mentally crazy.

Spotting a river, he bent down and dipped his entire face not caring if he got his clothes dirty, splashing the cold water to relax. Drinking the water in his hands to clench his dried throat, he sat down upon the grass closing his eyes as the breeze blew through his hair.

_"Wonder when I'm going to really wake up." _Gohan mused remembering the careful subtle details that outlined Videl's face with her eyes so alive and beautiful he just wanted to kiss it.

"Ugh, now I'm fantasizing about a girl who hates my guts...what else could go wrong..." Gohan sighed trying to get the girl out of his mind. From the time he arrived, Gohan couldn't stop thinking about a certain cerulean eyed teenager. It was frustrating and dare he say, delicious.

Shaking his head of perverted thoughts, he stood up feeling blood pump back into his legs. It was then that he saw what appeared to be a house with smoke coming out it's chimney. He didn't know whether he was losing it or that there was an actual house still intact and working.

Stealthily he dashed for the house and hid in the trees, least he scare the inhabitants away. Looking around he didn't spot a soul anywhere yet the lights were on. Jumping to the ground, he leisurely walked up to the house and firmly knocked but no answer came, except for the creaking of the door opening.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Chapter 9 for you guys. ^^ Hoped you enjoyed to a certain extent. But I can't forget my reviewers now can I?

SierraLarson: I'm glad you decided to take your time and read my story, it brings me great joy to know that more people are actually reviewing. :D And thank you for all your generous reviews on all my chapters. Much appreciated. :) Hope this story didn't kill your taste-buds as it did mine. XDD

TaKeR90: Hahahaha, I definitely agree with you that it would be a terrible ending if Gohan died, it would completely defeat the purpose of writing this fanfiction. I will try to fix the fight scene of Videl and Gohan so hang tight. :) Thanks for reviewing. :)

Cody545: Those words of praise...definitely a morale boost. :)) Thank you so much! Hopefully this chapter did not kill your expectations for me. XD


	10. Chapter 10 The Task

**Author's Note: **Razor is back and ready to make your imagination go to mush! ^^ Wow it's been so hard to come up with a decent story after the last chapter. I'm been procrastinating to tell you guys the truth. XD I'm really sorry for the long wait because of my usual schedule but I found time! :) Hopefully you guys still like my story because frankly I'm beginning to think it's going downhill. XD What an optimistic author I am. XP However, I'm sure you guys want to read my story. By the way I'm thinking of writing another fanfic by my two favorite characters: Videl and Gohan, if you guys haven't figured it out already. XD So check it out, and I hope I can get it out as fast as I can. :3 Happy Thanksgiving to all you guys! Well you know my motto by now, enjoy and definitely don't forget to review! :D

**Warning:** This fanfiction will contain explicit scenes and disturbing images, that's why its M rated, you have been warned! But if you don't believe me go on and read. :P

**Disclaimer:** I may not own DBZ but that doesn't mean I can't write about them. :3

**The Task**

The door swung open ever so slowly grinding the rusty iron hinges together, emitting a wicked sound that sent chills down Gohan's back. The light from within the dwellings flowed out with brilliance onto the teenager's still form as he stood motionless at the entrance.

There was a strange uniqueness to the surroundings of the house. Light burned from candles lit from the table and the fireplace; everything was rather simple, constructed out of wood with the occasional rock here and there. Stepping in cautiously, he noted that the kettle on the stove huffed steam at a moderate speed.

_"Isn't there suppose to be someone living here if..." _Gohan's thoughts were cut off short as he felt the frigid metal object press weakly against his neck.

"You got 5 seconds to explain why the hell you are trespassing on my property before I blow your filthy brains out!" An old but assertive voice announced boldly behind Gohan, much to his surprise. He didn't expect anyone to inhabit this place, especially after being isolated from people for what seemed like 5 months.

"Sir, there is no need to get hasty here, put down the weapon" Gohan reasoned, "I am of no threat and and I wasn't tres.."

"Don't give me that trash, I know you soldiers, you're all the same, kidnapping children, taking advantage of teenage girls walking the streets, and all the other shit that I don't want to discuss, so don't deny it."

_"Alright, he asked for it." _Gohan sighed mentally.

Moving with precision, Gohan viciously turned elbowing the man's weapon out of his hands and throwing a devastating punch set for the old man's face. However he stopped midway causing the man to be blown back from the sheer force.

His face contorted into complete fear, immediately bowing to Gohan.

"I'm sincerely sorry, please I beg you I didn't mean any harm, please forgive me! Take anything, just don't harm my family!" the old man sobbed literally trying to hug Gohan's legs for forgiveness.

Stunned was an understatement, clearly this was probably the most effective way of getting respect, unfortunately he had to use force. In the beginning he was trash talking and now he was on his kness... But pity quickly swept his anger aside as he saw the man on his knees.

"Sir, please stand up" Gohan voiced softly kneeling down so as to encourage the man to stop crying and come to his senses. But he continuously bawled his eyes out as he thought for sure his life would end now.

"Sir, calm down, I'm not here to take anything away from you." Gohan said shaking the man a little to get him out of the trance. Finally, the elder ceased his tears and looked up at Gohan with suspicion still evident.

"Then why are you here, you must want something, am I right?" the man harshly spat in disgust getting up and walking over to the kettle. "Every man or woman that comes here wants something so it's only logical that you want something too."

"No, you must be mistaken, I'm not here for anything. I just happened to come along because I was in a desperate search for people" Gohan replied firmly not faltering in the least. The old man turned around and looked him squarely in the face, curiosity in his eyes.

"You seem relatively honest...at least you don't act like those bastards at the capitol" he answered turning back to his work at the kitchen. "All they want is to make people's lives like hell, robbing everyone for what their worth."

"They stole my first born daughter...and I never saw her again..." the man continued with sadness dripping with each word almost down to tears again while stirring the soup. "My wife...she barely made it through the 14 years, not able to handle the loss of her child."

"And even if we wanted to get our daughter back, we can't, the capitol would just torture her for our disobedience. And I'm too old to do anything at this age."

Gohan's throat immediately dried, unable to believe what he was hearing. Although he had witnessed his fair share of separations, especially a child being ripped from their parent's grasp only to be found weeks later painting the concrete floor, he was still not easy about the subject.

Clenching his fist tightly, he felt his blood boil at the old man's statements, he would not tolerate this. Straightening his back, Gohan would bring justice to this man who had lost his daughter.

"Sir, I will do whatever it takes to bring your daughter if it's the last thing I do" Gohan announced with determination , "It's the least that I could do for invading your home."

"Ha, you're funny kid, though I would undoubtedly be grateful for you to do such a bold move, but my daughter's probably dead or corrupted into the system, but I do like you're spirits, boy" the elder replied with a smile. "I haven't heard from her in such...such a long time...It's good to know that they're still people who will fight for what's right."

This only fueled Gohan's determination, refusing to be defeated so easily.

"Sir, I will assure you that you're daughter will be returned safely whether I return in two or a thousand pieces" Gohan stated not backing down to the old man's insistence of the impossible task.

"Do whatever you want but, don't say that I didn't warn you." With that the elder left to venture up the stairs. But midway he stopped. "Good luck, kid, it was good knowing you" the old man threw behind his shoulder before advancing slowly up the staircase.

_"Real confidence, these people have in me..._" Gohan thought offhandedly. Sighing he shuffled over to the window and looked outside. _I wonder when I'll finally be able to go home...it's been so long since I've seen her...oh how I lust to touch those lips again..." _Gohan daydreamed not refusing to deny his inner soft spot for Videl.

That was until he felt a wrinkled hand go on his shoulder. "You're going to need this if you decide to go" the man handed the picture and a a package wrapped in leaves over to Gohan before turning back to the couch and laying down.

Looking at the photo, the girl had long unbounded hair which streamed down her shoulders in slight curls. She had a small but petite mouth but her eyes were the most alluring, shining of olive green. Pocketing the picture, he crossed his arms over his chest before facing the window again.

* * *

><p>Voicing his farewell, the old waved back before he was all alone yet again. Laying the leaf-tied package down and opening it, the contents revealed a torso face as thin as paper and a watch of some kind. not really sure what to think he strapped the watch on and looked with amazement at the specifications.<p>

The watch had to at least contain a million commands. Not bothering with it yet, he took the chest-plate that had no back. Turning it one way and another, he couldn't figure out why the man had given a chest-plate that had no back... Surely if he was to wear something it would have straps and cover his back as well.

Shrugging he placed the chest-plate close to his chest but before he knew what hit him, it encompassed his entire chest connecting to form a back and hiding his clothes under a sleek form of armor. His entire body from head to toe was in hidden in this black thing...

Not sure what to expect anymore, he walked over to a conveniently laid lake, and was surprise to say the least. He looked good, really good. Noticing a hood a slipped it on. _So this is the fashion in the capitol, huh? __I could get use to this._...

There was just only one problem, he didn't have a map. Rummaging through the package, there was no map to be seen. _"Oh well, I'll see the old man later to see if I could get a map, he probably forgot it." _Gohan thought while finishing up his lunch.

Looking at the watch with curiosity, he tried figuring out why the old man had given it to him. Pushing a few buttons for fun, he played around until suddenly it seemed to lock onto a target that was supposedly very near. Pointing northward, Gohan crawled on the ground until it read that he was almost directly under his target.

But nothing was there, just the darkness. Standing up he looked from his watch to the seemingly nothingness. _"I bet this watch is broken if I can't see or sense anything...man that guy is probably rolling in his house laughing his ass off..." _Swiping his hand over the supposedly 'target', he felt the unmistakable hard armor but it was too late, the man flew and smashed into the tree.

_"I guess I still don't know my strength..."_ Gohan quickly ran over to the man who was getting back up.

"Hey, look I'm s..." Gohan said but he felt a fist embed itself in his gut. Blinking a few times, he looked down only to raise an eyebrow.

The man sweat-dropped and pulled back his fist. Guarding his face, he backed up from Gohan.

"What do you want?" He said hesitantly backing up further.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry I just thought my watch was broken so I thought it a whirl. I didn't mean to hit you in the tree." Gohan replied smoothly giving out his hand in compromising gesture.

"Uh huh, stand right there, I'll be right back" The man took the hand then turned and walked off and pressed the side of his watch. "Radioing back-up, target is dangerous, surround perimeter Sector A561, he seems to be working for the rebels, ASAP."

Gohan narrowed his eyes, _"That sly son of a bitch, he's ratting me out, gotta disappear and fast." _Looking at a tree a few yards away, he flashed out of sight the instant the man turned around.

Looking around, the sky was starting to lighten up, that was when Gohan noticed a super fortress a few feet away. _"So I'm guessing that's the capitol..." _The outer walls towered as high as the mountains isolating everything from the outside world.

_"Gosh I wonder how I missed seeing something like this when I flew...it's freaken huge. Probably going to have to wait until night to slip in."_

* * *

><p>"Hey what the hell are you trying to pull soldier! There aren't ANY rebels here!" The commanding officer scowled crossing his arms over his chest in anguish.<p>

"I swear, he was right there, with black armor, just like one of those damn rebels!" The soldier desperately exclaimed pointing his finger. "It couldn't be my imagination, I was freaken talking to him not to mention I tried to punch him!"

"There's a lot of people wearing black armor, you're just pulling crap out of you're ass to get promoted, it's the oddest trick in the book."

"B..but!

"Private, I almost hate doing this to you. Hey! Vizor, hand-cuff this man down, I think we need to psychologically analyze him. The rest of you back to base." The officer commanded before turning around and throwing down a device.

"Activate Portal: Base 3." One by one the soldiers started going through while the private squirmed crazily.

"N...No! You can't do this! This is not even in the Code! Pu..." The commander slapped tape to the private's mouth before signalling the man to continue in the portal.

After a minute, the officer looked left and right, before stepping in himself.

_"This is my chance!"_ Gohan crouched and blasted towards the portal.

* * *

><p>The portal opened and the commander ordered them to place the subject in the interrogation room. He then left to meet up with his fellow officers. Just then Gohan flew out of the portal and slammed his head into the wall denting it with the imprint of his head.<p>

_"Yeah, good job smart-ass, why didn't you just walk like every other civilized person, but no you just had to jump it." _Gohan recited rubbing his head. Standing up he observed his surroundings, the room was completely deserted, not a soul.

_"Hmm...wonder where the private was taken. I'll worry about that later, I mean he does deserve it after giving me such a nice greeting." _

Walking down the halls he continuously let us eyes roam around, but everything was dull. "_White, white, and more white, doesn't the architect around have any feel of fashion other than white?"_ Just then a hall slid open releasing suppressed air.

_"Shit, where did that hall come from!" _Gohan jumped and hide on the ceiling trying desperately not to emit a sound. A medic with some wacky equipment came out pulling a person on cart. The person on the cart seemed somewhat conscious as his eyes bulged and he tried voicing that a person was on the ceiling.

But the doctor just sighed and withdrew an object from his pocket and stabbed the patient ultimately silenced the person. The doctor touched the wall and a hall appeared, he proceeded to push the patient until he stopped midway.

Gohan held his breath not wanting to be caught for dear life as the man leaned against the wall.

"What is it? I was in the process of making this damned android! What could be so important that you have to stop me!" The doctor yelled out. "What do you mean the Vice is in dire situations! I gave him 20 freaken doses the last appointment!"

"I see, I'll be on my way then." He said in an annoyed tone. Walking out of the hall, the doctor looked on the ground distastefully pushing another wall which materialized yet another hall.

"Damn that pig, Vice, always getting the virus when I specifically told him not to get more women. I told him the cause of his stupid dilemma was just that but noooo, he just keeps getting laid. Fuck his mentality!" The doctor grumbled before exiting in the hallway to which it closed, vanishing without a trance.

_"Well that was...umm... interesting.."_ Gohan thought noticing the still open hallway. Landing on the ground, he took the advantage at hand and ran through the hall.

Finally, coming out of the hall, he was brought to what looked like the lobby. _"Damn, I never knew the hallways were so long...what the hell do they ever keep in there anyways?" _Shaking his head in wonder, he glanced to the side where two soldiers marching towards the entrance looking back at him as if he was a convict.

Slanting his eyes, he watched as they departed out the front door. _"Wonder what was there problem." _Following suit he left the lobby and was presented with a magnificent site of the city. It was much more futuristic then the old one he knew.

Simply elegant with buildings of grace and power. All of a sudden he was hurled to the ground as a girl bashed into him coins flying everywhere.

"Uh, watch where you're going." Gohan replied rubbing his head. But that is when their eyes met and he was speechless as he couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Now to my faithful reviewers. :)))))))))))

dcp1992: Thanks, man you don't know how happy that makes me. :) Oh you'll find soon enough. :P

RatedRSuperStar87: You really think so? I tried experimented with some comedy. I'm glad you enjoyed it. ^^

SierraLarson: Thank you so much! I was worried that I would spoil you're taste with my direction of my story, but I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)

Kdra: Wow, really? That's impressive. I'm glad you like, haha.


	11. The End?

**Author's Note: **Wow, I feel so bad for abandoning my reviewers for so long…3 years…3 years is a very long time indeed and I'm sorry. Well I have to say, even after so many years I have wrote, rewrote, and rewrote the same 9 chapters till my eyes were bloodshot. I finally figured what I truly want from the story. I woke up today and thought, my reviewers must be so angry for me leaving so long. Therefore, I proudly state that I will continue the story starting from Chapter 1 onwards. If nothing else, the three years have made me more mature and grown and I want nothing more than to show you the full story. Even if there is no one left from the old reviewers, I will write for me, to prove to myself that I can do something. I will try my best to finish this story and bring the best quality my brain can come up with. To all those who have followed me and supported me, I thank you a million and a million times over. I'll start updating as soon as possible.

- Razor


End file.
